Hana Kimi
by LadyJq
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki siempre había sido despreciada por su hermano mayor Byakuya. Un día, harta de esto decide demostrarle de lo que está hecha, y que mejor formar de hacerlo que entrar en una academia de shinigamis solo para varones. ¿Logrará aguantar? IchiRuki
1. Prólogo

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen =(, lastimosamente. Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Hana Kimi **

Prólogo

**Los Kuchikis nunca suplican **

Toc toc

-Rukia sama- escuchó decir a una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

-Rukia sama.-

La joven pelinegra caminó sigilosamente -¿Momo chan?- preguntó.

-¡Rukia sama!- exclamó la voz al parecer bastante entusiasmada -¿A que no sabe que le tengo para hoy?-

-¿Es hoy verdad?- dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dejando solo un espacio pequeño en el cual se deslizó una mano con un paquete.

-Tome,- dijo la voz –tengo que regresar rápido antes de que mamá note que no estoy en la cocina.-

-Gracias Momo chan- se escucharon unos pasos, lo cual le indicaba que la persona que había estado del otro lado había desaparecido.

-Al fin- dijo agarrando el paquete que se encontraba en el piso junto a la puerta.

Rukia se tiró en su cama y con premura desgarró el papel que lo envolvía.

Frente a ella se encontraba la versión más reciente de… Shinigami Sports, la mejor revista de deportes en todo Soul Society.

Los ojos de Rukia recorrían cada pagina de la revista como si de esto dependiera su vida, o bueno no su vida, ya que se podría considerar que ya estaba muerta, en fin, su existencia.

Cada página relataba con detalle y precisión todos y cada uno de los eventos deportivos que se habían llevado a cabo a lo largo del mes, desde competencias de kendo, carreras de shunpo, peleas de kido, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, además cada mes hacían un tributo a cada uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13, aunque quizás eso no le importaba mucho, al menos que fuera sobre Byakuya.

Pero en realidad, lo que más llamaba la atención de la joven Kuchiki, eran los eventos de kido y bueno, otra cosa…

-¡Oh mi dios!- exclamó.

Sus ojos esta vez recorrían con ansias el entonado cuerpo de un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad. Era un hombre alto de brillante cabello naranja, llevaba puesto solamente la parte de abajo del uniforme de su academia, algo así como un par de pantalones holgados de color azul, y en sus manos sostenía una larga espada de madera.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- murmuró para si misma, al parecer demasiado embelezada como para despegar sus ojos de la imagen casi griega y celestial del muchacho, a tal punto que hasta se le podía observar un pequeño hilillo de baba resbalando por la comisura del labio.

Sin más, Rukia arrancó la página de la revista y la observó con mayor detenimiento. Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro, como si estuviera a punto de vencer a un oponente muy importante. Para el deleite de Rukia, en la foto se podía apreciar como las pequeñas partículas de sudor se esparcían por todo el abdomen y el rostro del joven Shinigami.

Ichigo Kurosaki era su obsesión, y a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho el kendo, el joven había llamado su atención. Ichigo había sido el campeón de kendo por dos años seguidos, sin importar en que competencia participaba él siempre lograba ganar, y no solo ganar por ganar, simplemente no dejaba que ninguno de sus contrincantes obtuvieran un punto.

Durante esos últimos dos años, Rukia había coleccionado cada artículo que aparecía en las revistas que sus criadas le daban cada mes. Esta vez el artículo trataba de la nueva victoria que había adquirido el joven Shinigami, El Campeonato Intercolegial de Kendo.

-Bueno- dijo al fin despegando la vista de la imagen de página completa –otra más para mi colección-

A continuación sacó una pequeña caja que se encontraba escondida en lo más profundo de su armario, y depositó con cuidado la imagen.

Ella sabía todos y cada uno de los detalles de la vida de Kurosaki, o bueno todos los detalles que las revistas le permitían saber de él, a tal punto de que no solo le llama la atención su exuberante físico, ya que en realidad, más allá que desenfrenada atracción física sentía bastante admiración por el joven shinigami.

Ichigo era valiente, decidido, nunca se daba por vencido, y siempre lograba lo que quería. Según lo que ella tenía entendido el joven estudiaba en una prestigiosa academia para varones, la academia Inkai.

-Si tan solo, si tan solo pudiera conocerte Ichigo Kurosaki- susurró apegándose a la caja en donde guardaba las fotos de su ídolo.

-_Rukia no seas tonta, claro que sí puedes conocer a Kurosaki, solo necesitas convencer a cierta persona de que te deje estudiar fuera de casa_- dijo una voz proveniente de las profundidades de su cabeza.

Ante esos pensamientos la joven Rukia Kuchiki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que hoy es el día- dijo Rukia arreglando su kimono, antes de que terminara el día ella convencería a su hermano de dejarla salir de casa, aunque eso implicara hacer cualquier cosa.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

-No puedo hacerlo- murmuró retrayendo su mano, incapaz de tocar la imponente puerta de madera que tenía frente a ella.

Se dejó caer frente a la entrada del despacho de su hermano. En ese momento se veía derrotada antes de empezar su batalla, lo cual la hacía sentirse miserablemente cobarde.

Era la cuarta vez en esa mañana que intentaba hablar con su hermano, pero por una u otra razón, todas vinculadas a su falta de coraje, no lograba comunicarse con él. Si no era atacada por un repentino dolor de pecho, era acosada por un severo caso de sudoración, y bueno, en el peor de los casos simplemente sus extremidades se trababan como si su cerebro fuese incapaz de enviarle impulsos a su cuerpo.

La joven pelinegra escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su vida había girado alrededor de la mansión Kuchiki, a tal punto que no se le tenía permitido salir de la misma. Era el único lugar que conocía, y las personas que ahí residían eran las únicas con las que podía mantener contacto, o bueno, tan siquiera eran las únicas personas que conocían de su existencia.

El causante de su forzado arresto domiciliario no era otro que el mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki, su neurótico y sobreprotector hermano mayor. ¿Que crimen había cometido para merecer semejante castigo? Ninguno, no por ahora, pero para su hermano ella representaba no solo un peligro para si misma, representaba un peligro para su reputación y todo lo que era ser un Kuchiki. Por lo tanto su mundo no era otro que los pasillos y las habitaciones de la imponente mansión.

Harta de su deplorable situación, había decido pelear con todo y con todos para lograr su libertad, en realidad, para que por lo menos le permitieran estudiar fuera de casa.

-No pasaré otro día más en esta casa, no dejaré que hagan conmigo lo que se les da la gana, no…- sintió como su espalda perdía el soporte de la puerta, al siguiente instante, se encontró boca arriba observando con ojos llenos de pánico otros de color gris oscuro.

-Se puede saber que rayos haces tirada frente a mi despacho- preguntó una voz fría e imponente.

Byakuya, con su falta de expresión y su majestuoso haori de capitán, se encontraba parado a pocos centímetros de ella, tanto así que sus sandalias rozaban la parte de arriba de la cabeza de la pequeña muchacha.

-Nii-sama,- musitó levantándose apresuradamente –lo siento mucho.-

Su hermano no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una última mirada despectiva y siguió su camino rumbo a la salida de la mansión.

-_Rukia, esta es tu oportunidad_- pensó apresurándose detrás de su hermano –_Habla con él antes de que utilice su Shunpo o algo así._-

-Nii-sama- le llamó justo cuando este estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta del vestíbulo. Eso era demasiado para el joven Byakuya, en el mismo día su hermana había perturbado su estado de calma y paz, solo para llamarlo y hablar estupideces? Parecía, en lo que su inexpresividad le permitía, estar al borde de sacar a Senbonzakura y matarla en ese mismo instante.

-Byakuya Nii-sama, quiero pedirle que…- Byakuya simplemente no le hizo caso siguió caminando como si nada.

Eso era el colmo, su descarado hermano la ignoraba. Byakuya podía ser todo lo noble que el quisiera, pero eso no justificaba que la tratara como si ella no fuese nada.

-¡No quiero seguir viviendo en esta puta casa!- grito corriendo detrás de su hermano.

¡Ya! Esa había sido la pequeña gota de sake que había tumbado el vaso. –No te permito que me grites, mucho menos permito que digas groserías en mi presencia- dijo Byakuya en un intento bien logrado de ocultar su rabia.

La joven se tapó la boca bastante arrepentida, nunca en su vida había tenido el valor de gritarle a su hermano, en realidad nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él.

-Hay formas de lograr las cosas- respondió Byakuya – y créeme, gritando estupideces no es la más correcta.-

En ese momento ambos hermanos se encontraban en uno de los jardines que daba al portón para salir de la mansión. Rukia posó sus orbes violetas en la figura estoica de su hermano.

Sin duda alguna Byakuya representaba todo lo que ella no era, él era elegante, guapo, inteligente, ¿Ya había mencionado lo guapo que era? De igual manera, el jefe de los Kuchikis era todo lo que un noble se suponía que tenía que ser, y ella, simplemente no era nada de eso.

¿Acaso por ese motivo ella tenía que ser la hermana renegada y su hermano ser el exitoso capitán de división? Quizás por eso Byakuya era el que salía y ella la que se quedaba en casa, él era el más noble, él era perfecto, y ella no.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que el temperamento de la joven Kuchiki se desbordara.

-¡No tienen derecho!- exclamó acercándose a su hermano con los puños alzados –Ya tengo dieciséis años de estar encerrada en este lugar, nunca he visto la ciudad, ni siquiera sé nada del mundo. ¡Como pretenden que sea feliz si a lo único a lo que estoy destinada es a vivir aquí!-

-Rukia, por ese preciso motivo es que no te permito salir de aquí ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarte salir, solo para que arruines el nombre de nuestra familia y dejes su reputación por el piso? - respondió Byakuya tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ya estoy en edad de entrar a la academia- la joven Rukia se aferró al haori de hermano ignorando por completo los gestos de desagrado de este –te lo suplico, déjame salir…-

Era imposible apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos violetas que lo atravesaban como si fuesen dagas. Byakuya lo pensó un instante. Rukia tenía razón por más que él no quisiera que fuese así, ella a sus escasos dieciséis años ya tenía la edad necesaria para entrar a la academia de shinigamis, lo cual implicaba un mayor esfuerzo de su parte para tener que protegerla.

A pesar de su forma muy particular de expresarlo, Byakuya si quería a su hermana, quizás un poco más de lo que debía, por lo tanto debía protegerla, y no estaría protegiéndola si la dejaba salir al terrible mundo exterior para que hiciese lo que le diera la gana.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en el delicado rostro de su hermana, ella lo miraba decidida, como si no fuese a soltarlo si no accedía a sus peticiones. Sin embargo, otro terrible pensamiento cruzó la mente del joven Byakuya, Rukia no solo estaba en edad de entrar a la academia, Rukia estaba en edad de contraer matrimonio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la inquebrantable mascara de Byakuya flaqueaba, en su rostro se pudo apreciar una verdadera expresión terror, que por suerte para él no fue captada por Rukia que en ese momento miraba el suelo con la cara llena de lagrimas.

De solo imaginarse a su pequeña hermana contrayendo matrimonio con algún fulano quasi-noble como el vicecapitán Omaeda… era preferible obviar esos pensamientos. Ya para cuando la expresión de demencia y el tic en el ojo eran incontrolables decidió hablar para calamarse.

-Rukia- murmuró tratando de sonar imperturbable –los Kuchikis nunca suplican- la aludida lo observó todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que sintió que su corazón se le iba a caer a los pies.

–Está bien, hablaremos luego-

En menos de lo Rukia parpadeaba, Byakuya había desaparecido.

-¿Acaso dijo que estaba bien?- se preguntó todavía tratando de razonar lo que había sucedido.

La joven Kuchiki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al fin y al cabo su actuación digna de un premio había servido para algo. Estaba decidido Byakuya había accedido a que ella estudiara fuera de casa, un problema menos. ¿Ahora como haría para que la dejara estudiar en la misma escuela que Ichigo Kurosaki, si este estudiaba en una escuela solo para varones?

**Hi yoo!! Les gustó? Eso espero. La verdad el título lo saqué de un drama japonés que me gusta mucho llamado Hana Kimi, y en sí el concepto proviene de ahí pero no todo es igual por que de otra manera no tendría gracia escribirlo XD. La historia está entre ser un AU con el mundo de Bleach ya que en este cuento Ichigo sí es una shinigami.**

**Bueno ya saben me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto so aprieten ese botoncito que dice Reviews. Y si leyeron esto, Muchas gracias =) **

**Kisses de Hersheys **

**LadyJeagerjaques **


	2. Cap I Kimono por Pantalón

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen =(, lastimosamente. Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Hana Kimi **

Capítulo I

**Kimono por Pantalón **

Los ojos cafés de Hinamori Momo recorrían la figura de su ama. La verdad para la joven sirvienta estar en presencia de Rukia era bastante incomodo, ya que a pesar de hablar con ella bastante seguido nunca se le había permitido verla.

Ataviada con un kimono muy elegante de hermoso colorido, su cabello corto recogido en una especie de peinado alto adornado con lo que parecía ser un tocado de la más valiosa plata y joyas, esa era la descripción de su ama para los ojos de Hinamori, en ese momento Rukia era una verdadera princesa.

Sin embargo esta solo la escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Momo chan- dijo desviando la atención de su sirvienta.

-Sí, Rukia sama- respondió ella diligentemente.

-¿Aproximadamente cuánto mides?- preguntó.

Hinamori sintió un vuelco como si el carruaje en el que viajaban de repente hubiera chocado con una rama muy grande, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta bizarra.

-Etoo…no sé Kuchiki sama- dijo mirando al suelo al parecer bastante avergonzada de no poder encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Creo que eres unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo- Rukia se movió un poco de su asiento para ver mejor a Hinamori.

La otra chica se sentía bastante extraña al ver como su ama la observaba de manera anormal. –_Rukia sama es una persona muy… muy extravagante?_- pensó echándose un poco para atrás en su asiento mientras Rukia se acercaba más y más.

-_Ok esto definitivamente está mal_- pensó asustada en el momento que Rukia comenzó a tocarla de forma rara.

-Rukia sama- musitó al borde de sufrir un infarto.

-Creo que eres un poco más grande que yo- dijo Rukia mirando fijamente a su sirvienta –además tus ojos son…-

Hinamori podía sentir el calido aliento de su ama en el rostro, no sabía que hacer ante aquella bochornosa situación que se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

_-Sabía que debía hacerle caso a mi madre y quedarme en las cocinas_- pensó tristemente.

-Rukia sama creo que no soy la indicada, yo no siento lo mismo que usted hacia mí, somos amigas Rukia sam…- gritó Hinamori ganándose una mirada bastante perturbada por parte de la aludida.

-¡¿Que rayos?!- exclamó Rukia separándose de Hinamori inmediatamente –¿Que demonios está pasando por esa retorcida mente tuya?- No era para menos en ese momento Rukia estaba montada encima de Hinamori tratando de quitarle la parte de arriba de su kimono. A continuación la joven Kuchiki volvió a tomar su lugar en el carruaje.

-Kuchiki sama- murmuró Hinamori con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –Pensé que usted…-

-Pensaste que te iba a lastimar- terminó Rukia al parecer bastante seria.

-Pensé que usted- Hinamori vaciló un segundo pensando si decir o no lo que iba a decir –Pensé que usted gustaba de mi- esta vez Rukia no pudo aguantar la risa, a esto Hinamori no sabía que hacer simplemente bajo la mirada bastante apenada.

-¡Baka! Estas demasido loca, NO ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES – dijo sonando muy ofendida. –Quería ver si esto te iba a quedar-, Rukia le tiró a su sirvienta un bulto con ropas.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Luego de una hora entera de tratar de explicarle a Hinamori su plan y de intentar que se pusiera el uniforme de su colegio, logro que la muchacha la obedeciera y se vistiera.

Las dos muchachas intercambiaron una mirada, Hinamori llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un faldón rojo, por su parte, Rukia completamente despojada de sus atavíos de princesa, llevaba puestos unos pantalones color azul y una camisa blanca.

-Kuchiki san creo que esto está muy mal…- dijo Hinamori recogiendo su cabello en dos colitas.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Kuchiki san o sama, no quiero que me llames con honoríficos- ordenó la muchacha malhumorada. –De ahora en adelante, cuando estemos solas me llamaras Rukia, pero para el resto del mundo, tu serás la nueva Kuchiki Rukia Sama.-

La otra muchacha la miró extrañada –sigo sin entender muy bien que pretender hacer- dijo.

-¿Sabes lo que me explicó Byakuya?- preguntó, su sirvienta solo negó con la cabeza. –En Soul Society solo hay una academia de Shinigamis, para los recién llegados hasta el tercer año esta misma se subdivide en muchas mini academias tanto para chicos como para chicas dependiendo del distrito en donde viven- a todo esto Hinamori solo asentía.

-Luego de esos tres años los jóvenes que presentan alguna clase de potencial son enviados a la Academia Real de Shinigamis del Gotei 13, para que luego sean asignados en una de las divisiones- explicó Rukia.

-Entendido Rukia sam…- se detuvo inmediatamente, había olvidado lo de los honoríficos. Rukia la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Entendido Rukia- corrigió inmediatamente Hinamori, su ama sonrió complacida.

-Ahora, yo iré a estudiar a la academia Inkai para varones, y tú, iras a la academia Nükai para señoritas en mi lugar- dijo la Kuchiki con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-Esto sigue sin parecerme lo más adecuado- Hinamori en ese momento observaba para ambos lados cuidando de que ninguno de los sirvientes que custodiaban el carruaje estuvieran escuchando.

-¿Si nos descubren?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos cafés con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Yo ya planeé todo- respondió Rukia. –Verás tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.-

Desde la última conversación con su hermano, Rukia había cuidado todos los detalles de su fuga a la academia Inkai, desde quien la reemplazaría en la academia para señoritas a la que Byakuya la quería enviar, hasta las cartas que se suponía que le enviaría cada semana para notificarle de su estado. Solo tenía un pequeño problema, que Hinamori no accediera.

Para esa situación su sirvienta era la clave para la realización de su plan, ya que esta era la única persona de confianza a la que le podía asignar la tarea de reemplazarla. Tanto Rukia como Momo eran más o menos del mismo tamaño, aunque la segunda era un poco más alta, de igual manera ambas eran de piel clara y cabello oscuro, y de cierto modo tenían algunas facciones en común, a tal punto de que podían parecer hermanas, o tan siquiera familiares.

-Además, nunca nadie a parte de las personas de la mansión me ha visto, por lo tanto no sabrán que tu no eres yo- expuso.

Hinamori no dijo nada ante esto, pero otra pregunta la atormentaba, -¿y si Byakuya sama aparece?-

-Nuestras academias no están tan distantes la una de la otra, solo unos cuantos kilómetros, en caso tal de que mi nii-sama aparezca podré llegar y solucionar cualquier inconveniente- dijo ella.

De repente ante la mención de su hermano el semblante de Rukia cambió por completo, parecía estar bastante triste –Además, dudo mucho que deje sus obligaciones para irme a visitar a la academia.-

Era más que obvio que si Byakuya había accedido a dejarla salir de casa era porque ya no la quería tener merodeando por ahí, cerca de él.

Sus tristes cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, cuando de repente sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya.

-Rukia chan- su mirada que en ese momento se encontraba fija en el piso se posó en la sonrisa de su amiga. –Cuando Kuchiki taicho vaya a su academia le avisaré de inmediato- Rukia también sonrió ante la esperanza de que Byakuya fuera a visitarla.

-Eso significa que vas a dejar de quejarte y me ayudaras- dijo Rukia luego de una pausa, esperando la respuesta de Hinamori.

-Esta bien- respondió la muchacha.

Rukia abrió una de las ventanas del carruaje al parecer los escoltas estaban distraídos y se habían quedado muy atrás, era su oportunidad para desaparecer, además si no quería que estos se dieran cuenta tendría que saltar del carruaje en movimiento a la rama de un árbol lo más rápido que podía.

-Llegó el momento- en ese instante Rukia soltó la cinta que mantenía recogido su cabello al tocado.

Su cabello, que de por sí no era muy largo ya que solo le llegaba a los hombros, ahora se encontraba bastante corto.

-A pesar de todo parezco un hombre muy femenino con el cabello un poco largo- murmuró quejándose de su imagen reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana del carruaje.

-Momo- dijo buscando algo en los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón. –Quiero que le des esto a mi nii-sama, hay tres una para cada semana- a continuación le entregó a la joven tres sobres.

Por suerte para ella la mansión estaba considerablemente lejos de la academia, tanto la de chicas como la de chicos, por lo tanto para esa ocasión su hermano había optado para que en vez de ser transportadas por sirvientes lo fueran en un carruaje con escoltas.

A lo lejos divisó una rama baja que podría alcanzar si se lanzaba en el momento indicado del carruaje.

Abrió la ventana del carruaje y se dispuso a saltar.

-Rukia chan- le llamo Hinamori, la aludida la observó expectante -¿Por qué hace todo esto?- preguntó.

-Porque quiero conocer el mundo- respondió manteniendo la vista fija en el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana. Hinamori estaba sorprendida por el valor de su ama. Luego de una pausa esta hizo una declaración aun más impactante: –Y porque quiero conocer a Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo volteando a ver a Hinamori con una sonrisa pícara.

Momo se cayó de su asiento a causa del horror.

-Sabía que no era bueno darle esas revistas- se lamentó en voz alta.

En ese instante la joven saltó de la ventana a la rama, por suerte para ella, había sido bendecida con algunas habilidades, y bueno, subir a lugares altos no representaba un obstáculo, o bueno eso era lo que ella creía.

Hinamori se encontró sola en el carruaje, su ama había desaparecido llevándose sus ropas de princesa, vestida de hombre y para colmo se dirigía a una academia solo para varones, todo por querer escapar de su vida, todo por querer conocer a un muchacho?

-Tenga mucho cuidado Rukia sama- susurró Hinamori cerrando la ventana.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Aquella mañana Abarai Renji había solicitado permiso para salir a los terrenos de la academia. ¿A quién rayos quería engañar? Simplemente a esa hora le tocaba historia de Seireitei, y prefería mil veces caminar un rato sin rumbo que morirse del aburrimiento.

Había dejado el aula teniendo como coartada el hecho de que se sentía mal y que tenía que ir a la enfermería, el profesor no le hizo caso al principio, pero luego de cinco minutos de discusión terminó cediendo solo para que se largara y le dejara dar la clase.

Renji no era un hombre de teoría, era un hombre de práctica, tristemente para él, no podía darse el lujo de saltarse muchas clases, pero de vez en cuando una que otra no le afectaban demasiado.

A unos cuantos pasos divisó el lugar perfecto para tomar su siesta matutina. Un árbol alto de ramas gruesas y raíces del mismo grosor, perfecto como para recostarse y dormir por lo que quedaba de la hora de historia.

Quien lo viera en ese momento se reiría de la ironía del momento, Abarai Renji, fiero como ninguno en batalla, busca problemas, aquel que por una buena pelea daba todo, con su cabello rojo amenazador recogido en una cola alta y su expresión asesina siempre latente, durmiendo tan tranquilo como un oso, recostado al firme tronco de un árbol de manzanas.

A pesar de casi ser medio día, las ramas le tapaban el sol, y para mejorar su suerte, tenía la segunda cosa que más amaba además de dormir, comida, muchas manzanas para saciar su apetito voraz.

-Tonto profesor de historia, quien rayos quiere saber del tercer capitán de la cuarta división, si puedo estar aquí descansando como los reyes…- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al sentir que se había salido con la suya.

Pero así como las cosas buenas suceden, también suceden cosas malas…creo que esto puede ser considerado karma?

-Demonios- escuchó decir a una vocecita chillona, -odio estos pantalones, no podían ser más imprácticos, me dificultan demasiado al caminar- se quejó.

Maldiciendo internamente al maldito que había perturbado su calma, decidió ignorarlo y perdonarle la existencia.

-Y por qué rayos hay tantas raíces en este lugar- dijo esta vez la voz chillona.

-_Maldito hijo de puta_- pensó Renji tratando de mantener su ya de por sí escaso temperamento.

-Creo que me lastimé una pierna al caer de esa condenada rama- la vocecita chillona otra vez lo perturbaba.

El joven Abarai estuvo a punto de pararse, pero antes de lograr hacerlo sintió como algo un tanto pesado caía sobre él.

Sus ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados todo ese momento se abrieron de golpe, pero lo que vio lo confundió sobremanera.

¿A caso lo que estaba viendo era un hombre o una mujer? No sabía que pensar el rostro de esa… de esa maldita cosa era tan delicado como el de una niña, sin embargo su cabello era corto y sus uniformes los de la academia, era imposible que fuese una mujer.

-Lo siento- dijo el desconocido con su vocecita chillona.

-Quítate de encima- gritó el shinigami de cabello rojo empujando al tipejo extraño que había caído en sus piernas.

Era imposible que tuviese tan mala suerte, sus primeros dos segundo en ese lugar y ya se había ganado un enemigo, y qué enemigo, frente a la joven Rukia se encontraba un hombre altísimo de aspecto amenazador.

-Lo siento- atinó a repetir, ¿cómo era tan torpe como para tropezar con una raíz salida y para colmo caer en las piernas de un hombre raro?

-¿Sabes cual es una de las reglas de la academia?- preguntó Renji observándola de forma maligna, Rukia solo negó con la cabeza, demasiado nerviosa como para articular palabra.

-Nunca jodas a Abarai Renji cuando esta durmiendo- en ese momento Rukia sintió como si toda su fuerza fuera a sus piernas, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando la basura que ese tipo le iba a decir, mucho menos iba a permitir que le pegara o algo por el estilo, salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-_Es mejor evitar problemas_- pensó corriendo lo más rápido que esos malditos pantalones le permitían. Con lo que ella no contaba era que un muy amargado Renji la estaba persiguiendo.

Para Renji esto no representaba un reto mayor, tras que su débil presa corría lento, no podía negar que en el fondo la perspectiva de poder masacrar al gusano que le había interrumpido la siesta le parecía sumamente divertida.

Rukia solo podía correr con todo lo que tenía, no muy lejos de donde estaba se encontraba la entrada principal a la academia, solo tenía que llegar allá y podría esconderse de por vida del salvaje que la perseguía.

A medida que se acercaban a la entrada de la academia iban apareciendo más y más personas que se entretenían viendo la persecución entre el fiero Abarai y su mediocre presa. Unos compadeciéndose del pobre imbécil que sería asesinado a sangre fría, otros simplemente señalando y disfrutando del espectáculo.

Al parecer era receso y por eso tanta aglomeración en el patio. A Rukia no le importaba, en ese momento solo quería deshacerse del primate estúpido de Renji.

-Mira, pedazo insignificante de mierda ¡ya no huyas! No eres competencia para mí- Rukia se paró ante esas palabras, ella al fin y al cabo era una Kuchiki, y si había algo que su hermano le había enseñado bien era que no debía dejarse pisotear por nadie, si Byakuya la viera huyendo y corriendo como un conejito Chappy de un fulano cualquiera, se avergonzaría.

-¿Dices que no soy competencia para ti?- por primera vez la joven Kuchiki se paró a analizar a su perseguidor, el joven alto de cabello rojo no representaba ya un peligro para ella.

No tenía armas, no tenía nada, solo la fuerza de sus pequeñas manos y piernas para luchar contra ese mastodonte.

Renji esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba ansioso por ver que era lo que el pequeño renacuajo podía hacer contra él.

-Ven- dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos incitando a Rukia.

El pelirrojo tuvo que parar una patada que iba directo a su rostro con las manos, el pequeño era bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para él, con un solo movimiento Renji tumbó a Rukia y la dejó mirando al suelo posicionando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

-Te lo dije no eres competencia para mí- susurró, la piel de Rukia se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento de Renji en su oído.

Rukia forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible zafarse de los brazos de Renji que la aprisionaban contra el piso. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como una de las manos del pelirrojo se colocaba a un lado del piso para poder apoyarse, ahí encontró un espacio, haciendo uso de todo lo que tenía la joven Kuchiki logró liberar uno de sus brazos y a continuación clavo sus uñas en la mano de Renji.

Aprovechando que Renji se había movido a causa del dolor, logró escapar por completo de él. Viendo a unos cuantos centímetros como este se recuperaba, ella no desaprovechó el momento y tomó impulso para volver a golpearlo.

Abarai sintió el sabor a hierro en su boca y a continuación como un tibio hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su labio, como si estuviera nublado por la ira y la rabia, colocó sus ojos en la pequeña figura de Rukia, dispuesto a matarla si era preciso.

La mirada de la joven Kuchiki reflejaba la imagen de una fiera a punto de atacar. No tenía de otra, sin más corrió en dirección contraria en su intento por buscar cualquier arma o defensa, de repente sintió como chocaba contra algo duro.

Por primera vez, sus ojos violetas se encontraron con unos color café casi miel…

**Primero que todo ¡¡muchas gracias!! Arigatou =) la verdad sus opiniones y su apoyo son lo que hacen que escribir esto sea aun más divertido. Y bueno si algunos de los personajes parece dem OoC, sorry XD Respecto a Rukia (Kuchiki san is an amazing actress XD) De igual manera gracias por leer este pequeño atentado a la sanidad mental. **

**Y bueno, en otros asuntos: ya yo estoy preparada para que lleguen las cartas con ántrax XD Y la gente se pregunta ¿Cuándo rayos aparecerá Ichigo? Sin falta en el próximo capítulo. Para muestra un botón, el próximo cap se titula ****Compañeros de Cuarto****, so espero que les llame la atención y serio serio ahora es que comienza el asunto Ichirukista! **

**Bleach and Love **

**LadyJeagerjaques **


	3. Cap II Compañeros de Cuarto

**Chapter 3: Cap II Compañeros de Cuarto**

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen =(, lastimosamente. Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Hana Kimi**

Capítulo II

**Compañeros de Cuarto**

Era como uno de esos momentos de telenovela barata en los que el tiempo parece detenerse, los pájaros cantan y una misteriosa ráfaga de pétalos de flores de cerezo sale de la nada. Junto con esa majestosa escenografía, Rukia solo esperaba el momento, el momento en el que su amado e idolatrado objeto de obsesión le dedicara un beso, lastimosamente, ese momento nunca llegó.

-¡Que rayos miras enano!- el joven pelinaranja la empujó hasta tumbarla al suelo, para luego posar sus ojos marrones en la figura de Renji que parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

-¿Eres marica o qué?- gritó Ichigo parándose frente a un muy malhumorado Renji, este abandonó su posición de ataque para mirar a su compañero.

Al ver que Renji no respondía el pelinaranja continuó. –Dejaste que esta niñita te diera una paliza- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, ante ese comentario Rukia quería hundirse en la tierra. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que no era un hombre?

Luego de un momento de espasmo cerebral Renji respondió –Si no estuvieras aquí hablando estupideces hace tiempo lo hubiera desmembrado- dijo tratando de defenderse.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Si cuando llegué estabas a un lado revolcándote porque el enano te había lastimado la manito- expresó terminando la frase con un tonito burlonamente infantil.

Renji soltó un grito de exasperación y empujó a un lado a su compañero. –Deja de interrumpirme, quiero acabar este asunto de una vez- el pelirrojo volvió a ponerse en posición para luego volver a ser interrumpido por Kurosaki.

-Aww tampoco así Abarai, solo dime una cosa, si respondes bien te acompaño a maltratar al renacuajo, si respondes mal no dejare que le toques un pelo- negoció Ichigo, Renji solo asintió accediendo al trato.

Rukia sintió que llegaba su salvación, ella sabia que Kurosaki sama no dejaría que lastimaran a un inocente.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te hizo para que quieras matarlo?- preguntó el pelinaranja esperando una respuesta, Renji lo miró indignado.

-Este hijo de mala puta me levanto de mi siesta, por si fuera poco se tira encima de mí como una perra en celo y…- el relato de Renji fue interrumpido por una carcajada por parte de Ichigo.

-No malgastes tus energías en esta cosa- Rukia sintió como si un peso se le fuera de encima al ver cuando Ichigo y Renji se daban la vuelta. Solo le alcanzó para suspirar aliviada, cuando vio como unos ojos marrones la miraban de forma despectiva. –Los hombres no pelean con niñitas- concluyó.

-Temee- gruñó Rukia desde el suelo.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinaranja voltearon a verla. –¿Acaso quieres más pelea?- preguntó Ichigo viéndola todavía con esos ojos de asco y desprecio, más ese permanente ceño fruncido.

-No sé quien rayos ustedes dos se creen con esa actitud de "Oh mírenme soy tan malo y macho" maltratando a las personas cuando les da la gana, no son mas que un par de maricones… - la joven Kuchiki no pudo terminar su vociferado monólogo, por que en menos de un segundo se encontró en el piso de nuevo, esta vez con los dos shinigamis encima de ella.

-Dime Ichigo, ¿Este no es un buen motivo para darle una paliza a alguien?- dijo Renji traqueando sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

-Sabes que estoy en contra de maltratar al más débil- murmuró Ichigo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su compañero. –Pero sabes que tampoco me gustan las personas que se meten en lo que no les incumbe.-

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus ojos violetas se posaron en la inmensa figura del pelinaranja cuyo peso recaía por completo en ella, para luego posarse en los ojos del pelirrojo cuyas manos se colocaron en su cuello, todavía sin hacer presión pero vaticinando el hecho de que próximamente sería asfixiada.

Sin mayor escapatoria que la de enfrentar su triste destino, Rukia cerró los ojos y emitió un chillido. Al ver que los segundos pasaban y que no sentía el impacto de un par de puños en su rostro la joven Kuchiki abrió los ojos para ver con indignación como los dos patanes se revolcaban en el piso a carcajadas.

-¡Dios!...viste su cara, y su vocecita…- decía Ichigo entrepausadamente a causa de la risa, al parecer poseído por un ataque de convulsiones. Renji no hacía más nada que balbucear y tragar tierra también muriendo de la gracia.

-Abarai, Kurosaki, dejen su complejo de puerco y páranse de una buena vez- imperó una voz fuerte.

Como si un rayo hubiera impactado contra ellos, Ichigo y Renji se pararon de inmediato. -Shühei senpai- vociferaron al unísono.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba un muchacho de apariencia bastante peculiar, aunque llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás, su cabello era oscuro y corto, pero en sí lo diferente de su aspecto era que en su mejilla izquierda llevaba un tatuaje con el número 69. A pesar de tener una fachada bastante intimidante, su mirada, por el contrario, era calmada.

-Se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto- dijo otra voz indicando la aparición de otra persona.

-_Genial, otro más_- pensó Rukia con amargura.

-Levántese- ordenó el desconocido. La joven Kuchiki alzó la mirada, para luego volver a bajarla inmediatamente, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Él hombre que tenía frente a ella, se parecía demasiado a Ichigo, las únicas diferencias eran que este era un poco mayor, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color verde acuoso, aquel hombre en particular era sumamente atractivo, y no solo por su parecido al pelinaranja, en realidad llevaba tatuada por toda su piel la palabra seducción.

-Shiba sensei- saludó Shühei con una leve inclinación.

-Déjame adivinar, Kurosaki y Abarai causando problemas ¿verdad?- supuso el profesor, mirándolos al parecer no muy sorprendido.

-Kaien, siempre entrometiéndote donde nadie te llama- dijo Ichigo de forma desafiante. Shühei solo le dedicó un gesto de desagrado ante la falta de respeto, por otro lado Kaien no parecía para nada ofendido.

-Claro que me llaman, hasta mi oficina se escuchaban los gritos. Que lastima para mí, estaba tomando la siesta- dijo en tono dramático. Luego de una pausa los ojos acuosos del sensei se posaron en Rukia.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo ingresado- tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder mirar mejor a la muchacha, o bueno al pequeño muchacho.

No era la primera vez en ese día que la joven sudaba frío al sentir aquella mirada penetrante escudriñándola indiscretamente.

Luego de varios segundos de torturador escrutinio, sintió como una mano despeinaba su cabello. –Debo estar loco por que me recuerdas mucho a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rukia se separó de él lo más rápido que pudo, ¿Acaso su identidad había sido descubierta tan pronto?

-Dime ¿tienes algún hermano llamado Mizuiro Kojima? ¿Eres familia de los Kojima?- preguntó.

Rukia estaba muy confundida, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era ese fulano. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, aliviada de que el sensei no hubiera atinado quien era.

-¡Hey! ahora que lo miro bien- dijo Ichigo colocándose al lado de Kaien –Sí se parecen bastante, quien lo diría a simple vista es difícil reconocer el parecido…-

-Kurosaki, ni creas que me he olvidado del revuelo que estaban formando tú y Abarai- interrumpió Kaien mirándolo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Shühei de forma cortés a Rukia, mientras Kaien e Ichigo discutían.

-Ruk…- apenas abrió la boca notó como Kaien arqueaba una ceja y dejaba de discutir con el pelinaranja, como Ichigo y Renji estaban al borde de reventar en carcajadas, y bueno, como Shühei la observaba de forma extraña.

-¿Ocurre algo con tu voz?- dijo su senpai, hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había hablado con una voz demasiado aguda, había estado hablando como mujer.

Carraspeó un par de veces temerosa de responder. –Mi nombre es…- se sorprendió al escuchar que su voz no sonaba tan mal, -K…Kiuchi R…Reiko - tartamudeó.

-¿De qué distrito eres?- preguntó Kaien ayudando al interrogatorio.

-_Vamos Rukia escoge un número cualquiera ellos no van a saber_- pensó abrumada.

-E… deldistrito78- dijo apresuradamente, ninguno de los presentes escuchó bien lo que había dicho.

-Otra vez- pidió Kaien.

-Soy del distrito 78- el profesor la miró sorprendido.

Fue bastante incomodo, los ojos verdes de su profesor estaban clavados en ella como si quisiesen sacarle algo de lo más profundo de su ser, para su buena fortuna aquel silencio fue interrumpido por el joven pelinaranja.

-¡Renji!- exclamó al ver como su compañero se iba muy malhumorado. –Nos vemos en otra ocasión- le dijo en señas no muy bonitas a Rukia, esta solo tragó en seco ante la amenaza.

-Bueno,- dijo Kaien rompiendo la tensión del momento -Reiko kun, Hisagi te mostrará donde está tu habitación- el mayor de los alumnos asintió con la cabeza acatando las ordenes de su superior.

-Tengo que dar clases, por ahí nos vemos- con un gesto de la mano se despidió el extraño profesor Shiba Kaien.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Llevaban rato caminando por aquellos pasillos de madera, de vez en cuando Hisagi le mostraba un aula importante o le contaba algo sobre las personas que habían estudiado en la academia.

-Este es tu dormitorio- explicó cuando cruzaron un jardín que llevaba a lo que parecía ser una amplia casa con muchas habitaciones. Aquella casa era un laberinto de pasillos y puertas. –En esta casa solo duermen los de segundo curso.-

Rukia no dijo nada, solo observaba cada puerta y cada pasillo tratando de memorizarlos para no perderse cuando estuviera sola.

-Y estos de aquí… son los baños y los vestidores- la joven Kuchiki sintió como toda la sangre iba peligrosamente de todas las direcciones de su cuerpo a su nariz.

Nunca antes había visto tantos cuerpos, tantos hombres? Ni siquiera a su hermano lo había visto como en ese momento estaba viendo a aquellos desconocidos. En realidad los hombres eran como… ok no encontraba nada para explicar la diversidad de cosas que veía. Unos eran altos, otros eran enanos, en especial uno de cabello blanco que resaltaba entre la multitud de hombres paseándose en toalla, unos estaban…desnudos? Vio a uno de cabello rubio que le llamo la atención.

_-¡Kami, sálvame!- _pensó tratando de mantener la vista fija en el suelo, para su tortura el rubio tenía buen trasero, y por más que ella intentaba alejar la vista de su atributo se le era imposible.

–_Vístete_- suplicó mentalmente.

-Vamos- como si un ángel hubiese llegado a su rescate, le llamo Hisagi desde la puerta, ella caminó lo más rápido que pudo para salir de aquel lugar, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al pedazo de infierno conocido como baño.

-_Nota mental: Nunca bañarse de día_- pensó Kuchiki.

Ya en la paz y la tranquilidad de los pasillos de la casa, sintió como todos sus sentidos sobre dilatados volvían a la normalidad.

-Creo que deberías considerar llevarte mejor con Kurosaki- dijo su senpai sacándola de sus retorcidos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rukia.

Este no respondió solo sonrió de forma misteriosa. -Este es tu cuarto- dijo abriendo la última puerta del pasillo.

Frente a ella se encontraba una amplia habitación, con dos camas y dos escritorios. Para su sorpresa una de las camas estaba deshecha y la otra estaba intacta.

-¿Quién es mi compañero?- cuestionó a la nada ya que su senpai había desaparecido.

Sin Hisagi ahí, Rukia se dedicó a observar mejor su habitación, era como si esta estuviera dividida en dos por una pared invisible. De un lado había una cama ligeramente desecha con sabanas en colores azules, en las paredes había lo que parecía ser cartelones con imágenes muy vividas de gente con ropas extrañas (Pósters de bandas de rock XD), pero sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención fue un estante en el que había una infinidad de trofeos y medallas, entre tantas cosas notó un trofeo de forma bastante extraña, era una cosa de metal negro reluciente con una cosa circular recubierta de un vidrio transparente, conectado a esto estaba un pequeño artefacto del mismo metal negro.

Rukia extendió la mano para poder tocarlo…

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi equipo de sonido- vociferó un muchacho de cabello naranja.

-Ichig…- trato de decir.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí enano?- preguntó el pelinaranja mirándola peligrosamente.

-Yo duermo aquí- se defendió, Ichigo solo suspiró hastiado.

-Genial tendré que compartir mi cuarto con este fenómeno con problemas de crecimiento- refunfuñó el pelinaranja dedicándole a Rukia una mirada llena de enojo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- dijo ella sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

Era sorprendente como cambiaban las cosas, en ese momento no había ni pizca de cariño o de admiración en su corazón para el joven Kurosaki, en ese instante lo único que sentía era una inmensa ira.

-Fenómeno con problemas de…- Ichigo no pudo terminar el insulto, antes de pronunciar la última palabra Rukia se le había abalanzado dispuesta a molerlo a golpes.

-Maldito…- los puños de Rukia golpeaban contra el rostro del joven pelinaranja, este no hacía más que tratar de quitarse a la pequeña bestia de encima. En uno de sus golpes, la muchacha logró impactar de lleno la nariz de Ichigo.

Para qué fue eso, el shinigami nada más de sentir la sangre resbalando por su nariz sintió como todo su ser se embargaba con odio, con la velocidad digna del shunpo y una fuerza semejante a la de todos los capitanes del Gotei 13, Ichigo levantó el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia y lo tiró en la otra cama.

La pelinegra tenía los ojos bien abiertos. En aquella fracción de instante, recorrió el eufórico rostro del muchacho, aquella expresión de odio, aquellos ojos enfurecidos, su nariz sangrando. ¿Quizás se había sobrepasado un poco con aquel golpe? En aquel momento tuvo miedo, miedo de que en serio ese mamut de cabello naranja la fuera a matar.

Ichigo en ese momento experimentó algo muy distinto, al ver el rostro de aquel intruso, no sabía porqué, pero al sentir su débil cuerpo debajo del suyo y al ver su frágil mirada, se le hizo imposible lastimarlo, como si en el fondo de él, supiera que algo andaba mal… muy mal.

El chico estaba encima de Rukia con claras intenciones de querer lastimarla, pero por tres segundos sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en la del otro. Ichigo sacudió su cabeza bastante confundido y se alejó de ella.

-No quiero que te acerques- murmuró todavía bastante consternado por aquel episodio, a continuación se fue de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Rukia tirada sobre la cama.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Había oscurecido. Rukia se encontraba recostada en su cama con la vista fija en la cama de a lado la cual estaba completamente vacía. No sabía bien que hora era pero al parecer era bastante tarde.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó todavía recordando la mirada extraña de Ichigo.

En esos momentos comprendía la gravedad de su situación. Ella, por un capricho insensato, se encontraba en un lío de proporciones épicas. Qué le costaba seguir su apacible vida en la mansión Kuchiki, no, tenía que ir en busca de problemas.

Ahora no había salida, por el resto de lo que quedaba de su vida en ese colegio tendría que vivir como un hombre, tendría que fingir ser alguien que no era, para colmo tenía que cuidar de Hinamori, y de que Byakuya no se diera cuenta de todo esto.

Realizó, por primera vez, las posibles consecuencias de lo que implicaba estar ahí. Lo que más amargura le causaba era el hecho de que había puesto en juego tantas cosas por un hombre, por un tonto que para colmo era el patán más grande que había sobre la faz de Soul Society.

-_Eres una tonta Rukia Kuchiki_- dijo la voz de su cabeza, genial se estaba volviendo loca, ya que esta la había estado molestando demasiado en los últimos días.

-_No_ _vale la pena que malgaste un segundo más de tu vida en Kurosaki. Por qué mejor en vez de seguir adulando como una enferma a ese hombre, no tratas de hacer algo más productivo.-_

De cierto modo su conciencia tenía razón, ella admiraba a Kurosaki por ser alguien valiente y decido, que lograba todo lo que quería. ¿Por qué mejor ella no intentaba ser osada? Ella no era débil ni mucho menos, ella le demostraría a todos de lo que estaba hecha, se lo demostraría a su nii-sama, se lo demostraría al patán de Ichigo, a todo el colegio.

-Rukia Kuchiki no es un princesa estúpida- dijo bastante decidida, -de ahora en adelante esta academia recordará quién soy, todo Soul Society sabrá de mi…-

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Luego de mentalizar sus metas, Rukia decidió aprovechar la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche para usar los baños. Por suerte para ella, nadie vagabundeaba a esas horas por los pasillos del colegio.

Su habitación no estaba tan lejos de los baños. Cuidando de que nadie la viera entró con sigilo tratando de no hacer ruido. En sus manos llevaba un bulto con ropas que había encontrado en su closet, otro uniforme limpio, no tenía más ropas que las que llevaba puestas, los uniformes que la escuela les daba, y una toalla.

Llegó a una parte en la que habían unos pequeños cubículos para cambiarse, cuando de repente escuchó el caer estrepitoso del agua de una regadera.

Dejó sus cosas en el cubículo y se dispuso a averiguar quien más estaba ahí. Pasando la sección de los cubículos estaban las duchas cerradas, están eran como los cubículos pero con paredes de vidrio difuminado, de aquel que no permite ver para adentro. El ruido no provenía de ninguna de esas duchas, todas estaban apagadas.

Instintivamente los ojos de Kuchiki se posaron en el espacio de cuarto que quedaba frente a ella, se encontraba en una habitación con varias duchas en las paredes, todas en fila, y justo en el medio…

Fue como si le hubiese dado una embolia.

Cada gota, cada mísera y minúscula gota de agua, acariciaba aquella dorada piel con suma delicadeza, ella no tenía tantos ojos para seguir la trayectoria de cada una. Él hombre que tenía frente a ella no era humano, era la representación física de una deidad o algo así.

Era Ichigo Kurosaki en toda su desnuda gloria.

De espalda fuerte y torneada, simplemente perfecta. Con los rayos blancuzcos de la luna jugando con los colores de su tez, con el agua traviesa trazando caminos por su piel. Rukia no podía controlar el rumbo de su mirar, sus ojos simplemente trabajaban por si solos.

Sentía como toda la sangre se le iba al rostro cuando sus ojos llegaron a cierta parte trasera de su anatomía.

-¡_Kami por qué creaste algo tan perfecto_!- redondo, posiblemente suave, tentador. –_Apetitoso como un rico pedazo de…_-

Las personas normales sangran por el exceso de flujo en la cabeza, Rukia no era para nada normal. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz, por cuestiones de la vida, la muerte y el destino, Rukia no sangraba, Rukia estornudaba ante semejante derroche de sensualidad.

La joven se tapó instintivamente la cara. –_Tengo que salir de aquí_- pensó asustada.

Rukia corrió fuera de aquella habitación, su corazón se iba a salir… escuchó como se cerraba la regadera. Con la presión del silencio en sus oídos, la pelinegra se escondió en el cubículo donde había dejado sus cosas.

Pasos… pasos, más pasos.

Ella definitivamente visitaría un monje para que la despojara de su mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo en el baño?

Había llegado el momento, podía ver los pies del shinigami por la pequeña abertura en la puerta del cubículo.

¿Es posible morir si uno ya esta muerto?...

**A que soy mala por dejarlo ahí ¿Verdad?**

**¡Ladys and Vizards! Este fue su capítulo semanal de Hana Kimi.**

**Primero, como siempre =9 Gracias a ti, si a ti que te tomaste la molestia de leer esto, ok la verdad a ustedes que comentaron XD eso a cualquiera le alegra el día, ya saben lo que dicen una fic con reviews es un fic feliz: Velonique Yuuko, emiruki, Lulaa, Uchiha Katze, Yuti Reed,AdeTaka-KinoTary, Anita509, Koraru-san, Girl-Dark-Butterfly y story love. (Luv ya Girls, recémosle a dios para que nos dé un Ichigo envuelto en papel de regalo al despertar, y bueno si eres chico una Matsumoto?)**

**Pasemos a las aclaraciones, la verdad al principio me costó imaginar como rayos se vería Rukia vestida como niño, para mi suerte, en una de mis noches de ocio me puse a leer el manga y badaduum apareció la imagen del amiguito de Ichigo, ya saben el enanillo aquel que siempre anda con doñas más viejas, Mizuiro XD como sea en uno de los recuadros aparecía él a lado de Rukia, y por más que suene loco a mi se me parecen similares, so más o menos para tener una idea. Btw como dato bobo del día, el nombre que escogí para Rukia es el del actor que hace la voz de Renji cuando es niño, la verdad lo escogí por que suena ligeramente parecido. Ademas, sí Renji, Ichigo y cierto varoncillo más que aparecerá en el próximo cap son los badass de la escuela XD es que yo sé que en el fondo son chicos malucos.**

**Y bueno si se preguntaron que hace un equipo de sonido y un Ipod en el cuarto de Ichigo, pos, él mundo de Bleach es loco, si el excapitán Hirako puede tener un fonógrafo (referencias del manga) ¡¿como nuestra fresita no tiene derecho a tener música en su vida?, como sea esto será explicado en otro capítulo.**

**Como dije lo prometido es deuda, al fin algo de interacción Ichigo Rukia XD Nehh ya dejare de molestar un rato so, solo hay que esperar a la misma hora, en el mismo canal su programa de cada noche Hana Kimi.**

**Ranas de Chocolate**

**LadyJeagerjaques**

**Ps1: Hay una forma de responder los reviews yo sé que la hay pero todavía ando guillada por la vida y no sé cual es?**

**Ps2: El próximo capitulo se llama el Quincy y la espada so, ya saben quien hará su aparición, Ok ahora si ya no jodo más.**


	4. Cap III El Quincy y la Katana

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen =(, lastimosamente. Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Hana Kimi **

Capítulo III

**El Quincy y la Katana **

Había llegado el momento, podía ver los pies del shinigami por la abertura en la puerta del cubículo.

¿Es posible morir si uno ya esta muerto?

Al parecer no, Ichigo pasó de largo como si nada. –_No me notó, no se dio cuenta que estaba aquí_- pensó aliviada.

Lastimosamente, ese no era su día. Justo en el momento en el que el pelinaranja estaba terminando de ponerse su ropa, escuchó un estornudo.

-¿Qué rayos?- murmuró tratando de divisar la presencia de alguien más en el oscuro cuarto. Para los ojos del joven shinigami no había nadie, estaba completamente solo, aun así, decidió inspeccionar.

La muchacha se arrinconó sintiendo el frío de la pared en su espalda. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el pelinaranja se largara y desapareciera, al parecer el universo conspiraba en su contra, con horror observò como un par de manos fuertes entraban por la parte baja del cubículo, tanteando a ciegas en busca de ella.

-_Cálmate_- se decía a si misma tratando de hacer que los latidos de su corazón fueran más lento, sentía que si seguía tan asustada como estaba, el muchacho de cabellos naranjas escucharía sus latidos.

-Debo estar loco- dijo Ichigo sacando las manos del cubículo.

Ella no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció el joven shinigami buscando en el baño, ella simplemente se quedó ahí, arrinconada en aquella esquina.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Quizás si abría sus ojos se iba a encontrar en su acogedor cuarto en la mansión Kuchiki, eso era lo que se decía cada mañana, lo peor de todo era que al abrir los ojos simplemente se daba cuenta que no estaba en la casa de su hermano…

-Es bastante raro que duerma aquí- dijo una voz desconocida.

-Yo creo que no tiene dormitorio- supuso otra voz.

-No sean tontos- expresó otra voz completamente diferente, esta sonaba un poco más grave y autoritaria. –Ayer lo vimos con Hisagi senpai, de seguro era para asignarle un cuarto.

-Para ser un muchacho es bastante bonito- dijo una cuarta voz, esta era algo ¿afeminada?

Rukia abrió los ojos, lentamente fueron apareciendo los rostros de cuatro hombres. Un momento ¡Hombres! Fue como si de golpe los acontecimientos de los últimos días llegaran en manada a su cabeza. Se levantó asustada.

-Tranquilo- dijo un muchacho rubio de expresión calmada.

-_No puede ser_- pensó Rukia sintiéndose desfallecer, era el rubio de buen trasero, inmediatamente bajo la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó la voz autoritaria. Cuando el rubio se movió para darle una mejor vista del muchacho que había hablado, Rukia se sorprendió, era un niño, un niño muy pequeño de llamativo cabello blanco.

-Yo…este- Rukia miró para todos los lados en busca de una excusa aceptable, cuatro pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.

-Soy sonámbulo- respondió tratando de sonar lo más creíble.

-Eh…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó un chico de ojos caídos y cabello negro.

-Kiuchi Reiko- dijo. De repente un muchacho de brillante cabello y extraños accesorios la agarró de la mano y la acercó para verla mejor.

-Kami, parece una mujer- dijo acariciando delicadamente una de las mejillas de Rukia, esta tuvo que aguantar los inmensos impulsos que tenía de gritar.

-¡Oiii Ayasegawa deja de acosarlo!- exclamó el muchacho de cabello blanco perdiendo la paciencia.

-Disculpa a Yumichika, es que es un poco…- dijo el rubio agarrando a Yumichika para que no se le acercara a Rukia.

-Hitsugaya mira su piel es tan suave, tan tersa, es una niña ¡¡te digo que es una niña!!- gritaba Yumichika desquiciado.

-Kira, llévate a esa cosa, creo que sufrió un colapso- ordenó el peliblanco bastante enfurecido.

-Yumichika es algo raro- concluyó Kira jalando a Yumichika hacia la puerta, este se aferraba al marco todavía vociferando locuras.

-¡Es una chica!- gritaba con expresión demente.

-Tú- le llamo Hitsugaya por encima de los gritos de Yumichika –Vete, las clases van a empezar.-

Ella solo asintió, ¿era posible que alguien más pequeño que ella fuese capaz de intimidarla tanto?

-No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida en el baño- murmuró mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación.

Sintió como su hombro chocaba con algo duro. Al levantar la vista vio al causante de todo sus problemas.

-¡¿Acaso eres ciego o que?!- gritó ella, esa mañana no había empezado de la mejor manera para que ahora el pelinaranja de ceño fruncido viniera a molestarla.

Ichigo tuvo que agacharse un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella. –¡NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME BAKA!- vociferó a todo pulmón, Rukia podía sentir las gotitas de baba dispersas por todo su rostro.

-Quítate- exigió la pelinegra tratando de abrirse paso pero el cuerpo de Ichigo hacía de barrera y no le dejaba caminar.

-¡Quítate!- repitió empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento Rukia agarró impulso y justo cuando iba a impactar contra el pelinaranja, este con un movimiento rápido esquivó el golpe, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y quedara en el piso.

Desde el suelo observó como el pelinaranja se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando rumbo a su primera clase. No lo soportaba, y cada día que pasaba lo odiaba más y más.

-Kiuchi san- dijo una voz suave. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho de baja estatura y ojos caídos, era uno de los chicos del baño, de inmediato se levantó y se estiró el uniforme.

-Mi nombre es Hanatarou Yamada- dijo el muchacho tratando de entablar conversación.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven Kuchiki en forma de saludo.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada a Inkai. Hanatarou, Kira, Yumichika y sus rarezas, incluso el joven Hitsugaya y su actitud distante, se habían vuelto las únicas personas con las que hablaba en la academia. A pesar de compartir la mayoría de sus clases con Ichigo y Renji, ella simplemente prefería obviar el contacto con ellos, primero porque Ichigo siempre que se encontraban le gritaba o la miraba de mala forma, y segundo porque Renji parecía querer asesinarla. En el peor de los casos, terminaba por salir rápido del dormitorio con tal de no ver al joven pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki san es así- decía Kira caminando junto a ella, iban rumbo a su primera clase del día, práctica de zanjutsu.

-La verdad muchos piensan que es una mala persona, pero en el fondo es un buen muchacho- corroboró Hanatarou.

-Además es uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes del colegio, de seguro a penas salga tendrá una posición en el Gotei 13- esta vez el que habló fue Hitsugaya.

-Siento un poco de celos en ese comentario- dijo Yumichika mientras se miraba en un espejo, el peliblanco le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Toushiro kun entró dos años antes a la academia, muchos lo consideran un genio, pero normalmente se ve opacado por los elogios que le dan a Kurosaki por lo del kendo y eso- le contó Kira en voz baja.

-Yo simplemente no quiero saber nada de Kurosaki- dijo ella tratando de cortar la conversación, -es un patán, la peor persona que hay sobre la faz de la tierra…- todos la miraban de forma extraña.

-Saben no se baña, siempre deja el cuarto vuelto asco, se cree la gran cosa porque cree que puede hacer lo que le da la gana con la gente, y ese amigo suyo Abarai algo, se la pasa metido en su cuarto molestando la paciencia, podría apostar a que ese par tienen algo…- Hanatarou comenzó a hacer señas para que dejara de hablar, ella simplemente no hizo caso.

-Que importa que sea el campeón universal de kendo si igual es una basura de hombre…- en ese momento sintió algo extraño cerca del cuello. Sus ojos violetas se posaron en la punta filosa de un katana de kendo.

Kusoraki, Abarai y Madarame Ikkaku, los tres se encontraban detrás de ella, todos apuntando sus katanas a la cabeza de Rukia.

-Nadie te ha enseñado que es de mala educación hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas- dijo una voz desconocida para ella.

-¡Ikkaku!- exclamó Yumichika soltando su espejo para hablar con el desconocido.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Yumichika? no ves que estoy ocupado intimidando al renacuajo- dijo Ikkaku blandiendo su katana amenazadoramente sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

-Mira que considerado eres con tus amigos- expresó Yumichika de forma teatral, -ya casi no vienes a mi dormitorio, ya ni hablamos…-

-No he tenido tiempo- dijo el hombre cortando las quejas de Yumichika, -Se acerca una importante competencia y tenemos que practicar…-

Al sentir que la presión de las tres katanas cedía, Rukia posó sus ojos por primera vez en aquel desconocido.

Ikkaku, nunca había hablado con él, pero era una de las únicas personas con las que veía que Ichigo pasaba tiempo. El muchacho, al igual que Renji, poseía un aura poderosa, que de cierto modo te hacía sentir al borde de ser aplastado y machacado sin piedad, en pocas palabras era intimidante.

-Es mejor no buscar problemas- dijo Kira jalándola del brazo, ella no se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí parada con la vista en la figura del pelinaranja y sus amigos.

Los ojos marrones de él estaban posados en los suyos. -¡¿Qué rayos miras?!- dijo Ichigo de forma grosera.

Rukia simplemente no respondió, le dedicó al chico Kurosaki una mirada desdeñosa y siguió a Kira rumbo al dojo en el que iban a practicar.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

A veces la vida la ponía en situaciones en las cuales no sabía que pensar, y bueno, estar en un dojo rodeada de una treintena de hombres sin camisa era una de esas situaciones.

Como si todos estuviesen jugando Simon dice en el que Kurosaki era Simon, apenas el pelinaranja removió la parte superior de su uniforme quedando solo en su hakama, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Las únicas tres personas que quedaban completamente vestidos eran ella, obvio era una mujer, y por más que su busto fuera pequeño no podía darse el lujo de andar por ahí mostrándolo; Hitsugaya ya que era muy serio y Yumichika ya que simplemente consideraba que en él el uniforme completo se veía mejor.

-Al final van a tener que quitárselo- dijo Kira, incluso él se había despojado de la camisa del uniforme, dejando su delgaducho torso expuesto.

-El calor y el ejercicio pueden dejarlos sofocados- esa simple frase sin ningún significado alterno, se tornaba seductora al provenir de los labios de Kurosaki y llegar hasta el retorcido cerebro de ella, con horror los ojos de Rukia se posaron en Ichigo que en ese momento era el que estaba liderando la clase en ausencia del profesor.

-_Cuanto lo odio_- pensó desviando la mirada a otro lugar que no fuesen los impresionantes músculos del joven pelinaranja, lastimosamente o era eso, o posar sus ojos en otro de los veintinueve hombres semidesnudos que tenía al lado.

Como única escapatoria que tenía para distraer su mente, fue ir en busca de una katana, pero justo cuando iba a agarrarla, alguien entró por la puerta del dojo.

Unos ojos grisáceos, un haori de capitán, un hombre de cabello rubio y sonrisa misteriosa.

Kisuke Urahara era un hombre bastante peculiar. Sinceramente la palabra peculiar se quedaba corta, en realidad su profesor de kendo era todo un personaje. Quien lo viera diría que el pobre hombre era un vago débil incapaz de hacer algo bueno por su existencia, en el fondo detrás de esa apariencia tan relajada el rubio era uno de los capitanes más activos del Gotei 13.

La pregunta era ¿Qué hacía Kisuke Urahara enseñándole kendo a un grupo de niños?

Según lo que sus compañeros le habían contado a cerca del profesor, él solo visitaba el colegio una vez al mes. La visión de Kisuke radicaba en que un buen shinigami se forjaba desde sus inicios, por lo tanto él mismo decidía evaluar el desempeño de los estudiantes de las academias haciendo visitas, bueno, cuando su trabajo como capitán y director del Bureau de Tecnología e Investigación se lo permitía.

-Buen día- dijo Kisuke con voz cantarina.

Todos los presentes posaron su mirada en la imagen del extraño capitán.

-Eto…- de sus labios se escapó una ligera risa nerviosa –Hoy les vengo a proponer una interesante idea.-

-Quizás nos quiera utilizar como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos- murmuró Renji en tono preocupado.

-A mi tampoco mi inspira confianza este maricón- respondió Ikkaku de forma mordaz.

-Como sabrán, el Gotei 13 está bastante preocupado por su desempeño como futuros shinigamis- el comentario no causó sorpresa en ninguno de los presentes.

-Por lo tanto hemos decidido idear un plan para evaluar su desarrollo en comparación de los alumnos de otras academias- explicó.

Como millones de bombas explotaron los comentarios de emoción por parte de todos los presentes, unos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea, por ejemplo Ikkaku, Ichigo y Renji estaban más que emocionados ante la perspectiva de cortar un par de cabeza de gente de otras escuelas, otros como Hanatarou estaban nerviosos ante el hecho de que quizás ellos serian las pobres personas cuyas cabezas serian cortadas.

Rukia simplemente no sabía que pensar, muy en el fondo sabía que sus habilidades estaban por debajo del promedio, por lo tanto la idea de ser evaluada abiertamente en combate versus algún desconocido no le agradaba.

Nadie lo había notado, pero detrás de Urahara se encontraba una extraña puerta de procedencia desconocida.

El rubio de sonrisa misteriosa abrió la puerta y a continuación aproximadamente diez personas aparecieron.

-Mediremos la capacidad de cada academia realizando una serie de competencias amistosas- dijo Urahara haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-No puedo creerlo- masculló Ichigo.

El grupo recién llegado estaba encabezado por un muchacho alto y delgado, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico se encontraban detrás de un par de gafas de lectura, en sí su apariencia no era nada fuera de lo normal, lo único que lo hacía resaltar de los demás era aquella mirada arrogante y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ese bastardo- murmuró Renji lleno de ira.

Ishida Uryu, era el líder de la academia del tercer distrito del Oeste, Hakutan. Al parecer todos los que pertenecían a su grupo tenían la misma edad que Rukia y sus compañeros, la única diferencia era que estos utilizaban un uniforme completamente blanco.

-Esta semana compartirán clases con sus compañeros del tercer distrito- anunció Urahara sin perder la sonrisa a pesar del ambiente tenso.

-Esto no me agrada- susurró Kira.

Por su parte, Rukia desde su puesto al final de la multitud de estudiantes observó como un borrón naranja se aproximaba hacía el grupo de recién llegados.

-Al parecer Kurosaki kun vino a saludar- dijo Urahara, Ichigo solo le dedicó una mirada ceñuda para luego posar sus ojos en los azules de Ishida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ichigo en tono grosero.

-Acaso no es obvio- respondió el muchacho de uniforme blanco sin dejar de mirar al pelinaranja como si este fuese un idiota sin remedio.

En menos de un segundo Ichigo desenvainó su katana y la colocó amenazadoramente justo en el medio de la frente del pelinegro.

-Quincy rastrero- gruñó haciendo leve presión con su katana en la piel de la frente de Ishida.

-Cuando aprenderás a comportarte- dijo el muchacho de ojos azules manteniendo su pose estoica, colocó sus manos en el mango de su katana dispuesto a sacarla cuando fuese necesario.

-Vamos chicos no debemos tornarnos violentos- dijo Urahara bajando la katana de Ichigo a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre la de Ishida en su afán por evitar que este también desenvainara su katana.

-Podrán golpearse y matarse todo lo quieran el día de la competencia-dijo esta vez el rubio sonando como un vendedor de productos para el hogar, ante ese comentario Ichigo se relajó un poco no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina al Quincy.

Ishida le hizo una señal a su grupo, todos lo siguieron rumbo a la salida del dojo.

-Yo tu, regreso a la arquería y abandono el kendo- dijo Ichigo destilando veneno en cada frase.

-Yo tu, voy a llorar con mamá…- una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en los labios de Ishida –Por que juro que pronto te destrozaré-

De un solo golpe Ichigo se alejó de Urahara, y con velocidad sorprende desenvainó su katana dispuesto a atacar a Ishida. El Quincy se defendió sacando a tiempo la suya para detener el impacto de la del pelinaranja.

Ambas miradas chocaron de tal manera que se podría decir que saltaban chispas de los ojos de cada uno. Sin cruzar palabras ambos comenzaron a blandir sus katanas en un intento por herir al oponente.

Ishida en un moviendo vertiginosamente rápido se separó de la multitud llevando a Ichigo fuera del dojo, ahora los dos se encontraban luchando fieramente en el patio. Como una manada todos los estudiantes salieron, curiosos por ver el encuentro entre el Quincy y el Shinigami, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Urahara por tratar de mantener la calma.

-Dudo mucho que pueda aguantar una semana para matarte- dijo Ichigo tratando de golpear el rostro del Quincy, Ishida no dijo nada solo atinaba a defenderse, al parecer demasiado concentrado analizando cual sería su próximo ataque.

El Shinigami hizo un corte perfecto en el blanco uniforme del Quincy, el kimono del joven se partió en dos.

-¡Maldita sea Kurosaki! ¡Sabes cuanto me costará coser eso!- gritó enfurecido el chico de ojos azules mientras su kimono caía al suelo.

-Como si eso me importara- respondió Ichigo arremetiendo de lleno contra el Quincy, este de a milagro esquivó el ataque recibiendo solo una cortada en el hombro.

-¿De donde rayos sacó una katana con filo?- se preguntaba Hitsugaya al parecer tan entretenido como un chiquillo viendo una película de Disney.

-¡Ugh! ¡Sangre!- decía Yumichika en el momento que Ishida clavaba una estocada en el abdomen del Shinigami haciéndolo sangrar.

Rukia solo ahogó un grito, Ishida había logrado anticipar todos los movimientos de Ichigo y en ese momento lo tenía arrinconado. El Quincy dio un paso atrás para tomar impulso en orden de poder infligir mayor daño a su contrincante.

Los rayos del sol de medio día se reflejaban en la cristalina superficie de dos katanas…

La joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba parada en frente de Ichigo, con el peso del golpe de la katana de Ishida haciéndole flaquear las piernas.

Nadie supo en qué momento Rukia agarró una espada, mucho menos podían explicar como con sorprendente velocidad había logrado posicionarse en frente del pelinaranja en el momento justo para impedir que la katana del Quincy le destrozara el rostro.

Al final sus piernas cedieron, quedando de rodillas, todavía tratando de mantener sus manos firmes en la empuñadura de la katana.

-_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- _se preguntó cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Ichigo simplemente estaba sorprendido, era obvio que él había podido esquivar el ataque con facilidad, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué el maldito enano se había entrometido?

Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por los brazos, ya no sentía el peso de la katana, ni el peso de nada.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y lo que encontró frente a ella fue la imagen del joven Kurosaki, su rostro bañado en sudor y mugre. Aquella mirada era extraña una mezcla de confusión y ¿gratitud?

A pesar de todo Ichigo Kurosaki no era tan malo como aparentaba ser, y en el fondo sabía apreciar el hecho de que la persona que tenía frente a él, se había arriesgado a si misma solo para protegerlo, solo supo pronunciar una palabra…

-Gracias- murmuró suavizando la mirada.

Por primera vez, Rukia vio que aquellos ojos marrones no estaban acompañados por un par de cejas fruncidas.

Debajo del sol de medio día se encontraban ambos, rodeados por una multitud de jóvenes que observaban curiosos, a su lado Ishida recuperaba los restos de su destrozado uniforme, al parecer dando por pausado el encuentro.

-De nad…- iba a decir cuando de repente se vio interrumpida por el grito agudo de otra chica, esperen un momento ¿chica?

-¡Kurosaki kun!-

Cuanto odiaba que interrumpieran el momento.

**Ya saben quien siempre dice eso XD **

**Bueno como primer asunto del día. OMG! Wao serio serio gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo (neh! viciosillas que están por Ichigo, ok yo también lo estoy y muchoo XD) Gracias a:****Lulaa****, ****Anita509****, Girl-Dark-Butterfly****, ****Karola, ****Eva Vidal****, ****emiruki.****, ****Velonique Yuuko****, Hotaru_Saturn_Black, ****Uchiha Katze****, ****Hitokiri Nabiki-sama****, ****Kagome-chan 93**** (no puedo abrir el link TwT dioss quiero ver a SexyBya kun de joven!!), ****PJopE****, ****story love****, Yuri Reed (Gomenne, sorry sorry no volvera a pasar lo del nombre XD a q soy torpe vdd?) y a ****Naoko tendo****. De igual manera gracias a las que leyeron esto desde el primer cap =) y bueno a las q lo acabaron de encontrar y tambn les gusto wee! Sinceramente si las hice reír un rato o babear, bueno cumplí con la misión XD **

**He de confesar algo, hasta yo misma le tengo envidia a Rukia por vivir con Ichigo, suertudota ella, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y que bueno como siempre dejen sus opiniones y/o criticas sobre lo que quieran, acepto también cartas bomba para Orihime. **

**Y bueno sobre este cap, en verdad el propósito es complicar un poco más la existencia de la pobre Rukia introduciendo más hombres a su vida XD y bueno conocer un poco más sobre la gente que estudia con ella. Respecto al Quincy, él no es malo, solo es como en el anime, Ichigo y él tiene una divertida relación de amistad odio, que veremos como se desenvuelve un poquillo más en el próximo cap. Y bueno para la chica que pidió una descripción candente del Quincy, bueno veremos si eso es posible también para el próximo cap ;) **

**Por último, últimamente creo que suelto la lengua y hablo demasiado, el viernes a mas tardar o por ahí estrenaré mi primer lemon IchiRuki, se llama Primeros Encuentros si quieren pueden darse una pasada por ahí. **

**Sin más les deseo buena semana**

**Besos de Ichigo con sabor a fresa**

**LadyJeagerjaques **

**Ps: Sé que es lo random, pero a partir de la proxima semana empiezo la escuela (de nuevoo noo T-T) y bueno trataré de actualizar los fines de semana. **


	5. Cap IV La otra Princesa

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Hana Kimi **

Capítulo IV

**La otra Princesa**

-Gracias- murmuró suavizando la mirada.

Por primera vez, Rukia vio que aquellos ojos marrones no estaban acompañados por un par de cejas fruncidas.

Debajo del sol de medio día se encontraban ambos, rodeados por una multitud de jóvenes que observaban curiosos, a su lado Ishida recuperaba los restos de su destrozado uniforme, al parecer dando por pausado el encuentro.

-De nad…- iba a decir cuando de repente se vio interrumpida por el grito agudo de otra ¿chica?

-¡Kurosaki kun!-

Cuanto odiaba que interrumpieran el momento. Frente a ella tenía a una muchacha de hermosa cabellera castaña y enorme busto.

-¿Inoue?- dijo Ichigo al parecer sorprendido, a continuación la muchacha lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Kurosaki kun, tanto tiempo sin verte- decía ella, el pelinaranja solo depositaba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de la muchacha mientras un ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Rukia no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. ¡Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que era lo que sentía! Era como si muy dentro de ella, alguno de sus órganos internos estuviera en llamas.

Sus ojos violetas se posaron en la imagen de la muchacha de abundante busto como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada.

-Ichigo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Lentamente la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la enorme figura de un muchacho de piel trigueña y cabello oscuro.

-Sado- el muchacho de cabello naranja se separó de la castaña para ir a saludar al aludido.

Rukia notó que tanto Sado como Inoue llevaban puesto el mismo uniforme blanco que el del Quincy, pero no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones ya que sintió como era empujada por una fuerza mayor fuera de la multitud.

-Reiko kun- dijo una voz masculina muy cerca de su oreja, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que era jalada por un par de manos.

Ya en la tranquilidad del patio, lejos del bullicio que se había formado por la pelea, se encontró con las dos personas que menos quería ver sobre la faz de la tierra: Shiba Kaein, el profesor loco que parecía acosarla sexualmente con la mirada, y Abarai Renji, el mastodonte imbécil que siempre parecía querer matarla.

Aprovechando su silencio el profesor de seductores ojos acuosos fue el primero en hablar. –Reiko kun, la rapidez con la que detuviste el ataque final del joven Ishida fue sorprendente- le halagó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, agachándose para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

El pelirrojo solo emitió un bufido de indignación. –Eso no fue gran cosa- dijo dedicándole una mirada despectiva a Rukia.

-¿No has considerado meterte en el equipo de kendo del colegio? ya sabes con la competencia nos vendría bien que se nos unieran más personas a esa categoría- sugirió haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios y a las miradas de Renji.

Los ojos violetas de Rukia pasaban de los acuosos del profesor Kaien a los rabiosos del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué dices Reiko kun?- le cuestionó el profesor acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Yo no creo que…- trato de decir, temerosa de la reacción del profesor.

-Ve, él no quiere nada con el kendo, dejémoslo así- dijo Renji dándose media vuelta.

-No no, Abarai kun. Hay que ver por que no quiere participar- nuevamente los ojos del profesor se posaron en ella.

La joven Kuchiki tragó en seco y se armó de valor para poder contestar. –Mi desempeño en el zanjutsu es mediocre, para poder representar al colegio necesito más práctica…- el profesor seguía mirándola, todavía no conforme con su respuesta.

-Sinceramente en kido me va mejor, mi desempeño se puede considerar sobresaliente, pero en el zanjutsu definitivamente no…- dijo viéndose interrumpida por las carcajadas de un hombre.

Esta vez el que se acercaba era el capitán rubio, Urahara.

-Haremos otra cosa entonces- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a ella y a el profesor Kaien. –El joven Reiko le puede enseñar algo de kido a sus compañeros, y estos le enseñaran como blandir bien una espada.-

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea de tener que pasar tiempo enseñándole a Kurosaki y a su pandilla hechizos de kido. Justo cuando iba a negarse, el pelirrojo habló.

-¡No!- exclamó airado Renji – ¡simplemente no!-

-Vamos Abarai kun, me parece que la idea de Urahara taicho es muy interesante- dijo el profesor Kaien sonriendo divertido. –Ya no se hablará más, de ahora en adelante todos trabajaran como un equipo para dejar en alto el nombre de la escuela.-

Sin más, dejando a un muy enfurecido Renji y a una muy confundida Rukia, ambos hombres se fueron de regreso al dojo para calmar a la multitud de adolescentes revoltosos.

-Mi existencia no puede ser peor- murmuró ella con amargura. Justo lo que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con los salvajes dementes que siempre querían torturarla y matarla de la forma más cruel posible.

Ella se quedó parada en medio del patio, en completo silencio meditando que haría con el nuevo dilema que se agregaba a su lista, cuando la voz de Renji logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

–Sabes bien que Ichigo podía haber esquivado ese ataque ¿por qué lo hiciste?- el pelirrojo la miró fijo durante un instante.

Aquella pregunta había caído sobre ella como un balde de agua helada. Ni ella misma tenía una explicación sensata para excusar su comportamiento.

-No sé- dijo simplemente.

Renji no dijo nada, solo se marchó dejándola con aquella pregunta rondando su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con Ichigo?

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

El resto del día pasó sin mayores percances que los de la pelea al mediodía, y que luego en la última clase de kido el chico Kurosaki causó una explosión que acabó con un salón entero. ¿Acaso podía haber alguien con peor control del reiatsu que el pelinaranja? Quizás Madarame, el calvo podía explotarse a si mismo si no se controlaba, o talvez Renji, ese era otra bomba ambulante en lo que se refería al kido.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Nuevamente sentía que tenía que ser llevada al escuadrón cuatro de emergencia. A pesar de ya llevar rato compartiendo cuarto con Ichigo, simplemente no se acostumbraba a verlo pasearse por el cuarto semidesnudo.

Nuevamente el muchacho se había despojado de la camisa del colegio, esta se encontraba sobre la cama completamente manchada de negro. Su cabello naranja goteaba agua, y con un trapo trataba de limpiarse las manchas de mugre que se esparcían por su rostro y su cuerpo a causa de la explosión en la clase de kido.

Trató de apartar la mirada, pero fue en vano. Sus ojos seguían la trayectoria circular del trapo, este pasaba por el cuello, por el pecho fuerte del muchacho, por su abdomen, para luego volver a empezar por el cuello nuevamente. Torturarla visualmente, eso era lo que hacía aquel descarado pelinaranja con ella.

-Enano- saludó dejando el trapo a un lado para posar su mirada dorada en ella.

Ella simplemente apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo del cuerpo del muchacho, rogando a los dioses de que este no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

-Hola- respondió ella sonando algo seca.

El silencio rondaba en el cuarto. En todo lo que llevaban de conocerse nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras que no fuesen ofensivas o groseras, en verdad nunca hablaban, solo se dedicaban miradas de odio e insultos a diestra y siniestra, en esos momentos empezar una conversación normal resultaba bastante incómodo.

-Eto…Renji me dijo lo de las clases de kido y eso- expresó el pelinaranja tomando la iniciativa de la conversación.

-Sí, esa fue una idea loca del profesor Kaein y de Urahara taicho- dijo ella todavía sintiéndose bastante extraña.

-La verdad no está tan mal, creo que mejorará nuestro estado para la competencia- admitió el muchacho.

-Creo que en verdad sí, necesitan con urgencia esas clases- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el joven con un tonito de exasperación en la voz.

-Pues, es increíble que no sepan controlar su reiatsu, en verdad ni siquiera eso, ustedes son peligro andante cuando se trata de kido- a todos estos comentarios, el chico Kurosaki solo la miraba despectivo.

-Mira quien habla, el mariconcito que es incapaz de sostener una katana como es debido- gruñó el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hey! No tenías que insultarme - decía la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos. –Ya entiendo por que Ishida te trata como te trata.-

Eso fue, para Ichigo, como si le hubiesen aplicado ácido a una de sus heridas. –Sabes que, no entiendo por que trato de llevarme bien contigo ¡es imposible!- gritó Ichigo perdiendo lo poco de cordialidad que le quedaba –Ve con Ishida, capaz él y tu se hacen los mejores amigos…-

-Si claro, le tienes miedo a Ishida- dijo ella sin importarle un bledo los gestos y las muecas que hacía el pelinaranja.

-Por favor, yo bien pude acabar con Ishida, solo que tú en tu intento fallido por llamar la atención de todos decidiste ponerte en medio.-

Rukia resopló indignada, demasiado furiosa como para responder.

-Lárgat…- trato de decir Ichigo, solo se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta cuando Rukia se fue.

El muchacho de cabellos naranjas se quedó vociferándole al aire.

-Maldito enano- murmuró todavía enfurecido.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

-_Es un patán, es como si estuviésemos destinados a pelear cada segundo_- pensó mientras salía de los dormitorios rumbo a…, ni ella sabía donde.

-_Sin embargo es el patán del cual estas enamorada_- dijo la vocecilla de su conciencia, aquella que siempre lograba perturbarla.

-_¡No!_- pensó furibunda.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Kurosaki porque era grosero, egocéntrico, egoísta, petulante, y bueno, si seguía mencionando todo lo que consideraba malo del pelinaranja nunca terminaría.

_-…bien pude acabar con Ishida, solo que tú en tu intento fallido por llamar la atención de todos decidiste ponerte en medio.-_ las palabras del joven rondaban su mente.

-No fue para llamar la atención- susurró, en el fondo seguía sin saber porqué hizo lo que hizo, quizás se drogó por error con algo y simplemente saltó a la acción, sobre exceso de adrenalina, o quizás en realidad temía de que algo grave le pasara a Ichigo.

-Me vale gorro lo que le pase a esa fresa malagradecida…- sintió como chocaba contra algo ¿gelatinoso?

-Lo siento- dijo una vocecita chillona.

Su cara se vio aprisionada por algo semejante a dos almohadas suaves, estaba perdiendo el aire, trataba de respirar pero aquellas cosas nublaban su exterior. No podía respirar, forcejeaba pero era casi imposible zafarse de aquellas asquerosas cosas.

-Oops en serio lo siento- de nuevo habló la voz chillona.

Lentamente fue recobrando el sentido de la vista, poco a poco una imagen se fue formando. No daba crédito a su mala suerte.

Frente a ella se encontraba la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos, ¿Inoue? Aquella mujer que había abrazado a Ichigo en la mañana, y las cosas que estuvieron a punto de matarla fueron sus ¿enormes pechos?

-No importa- dijo ella tratando de no sonar grosera, siguió caminando sin rumbo cuando de nuevo la muchacha la volvió a llamar.

-Tu eres el amigo de Ichigo ¿verdad?- dijo la chica.

-Relativamente no…- no sonaba muy segura, de igual forma la castaña la interrumpió.

-¿Me podrías decir donde está su cuarto?- preguntó.

La joven pelinegra sintió de nuevo aquella sensación extraña que no sabía nombrar. Sí, aquel ardor en su interior como si todo estuviese en llamas.

-_Quizás esta tipa cada vez que me habla me tira hechizos de kido o algo así_- pensó tratando de mantener la compostura ante la castaña.

-…solo sigue por ese camino y encontraras la casa- dijo vagamente no muy segura de querer decirle donde se encontraba el cuarto del pelinaranja.

-Gracias- respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa que logró terminar de quemar los sesos de la joven pelinegra, pero no por la extraña sensación que antes la embargaba, esta vez se sentía…culpable.

Se sentía mal, por ser incapaz de entender por qué rayos odiaba tanto a una persona que no conocía, aquella muchacha no le había hecho absolutamente nada, por lo tanto no tenía derecho a ser mala con ella.

Vacilante, siguió con su camino cuando nuevamente la voz de la muchacha interrumpió su rumbo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- quizás podría odiarla por llamarla siempre para preguntar cosas bobas, pero en verdad esa no sería una buena excusa para odiar a alguien ¿o sí?

-Kiuchi Reiko- dijo.

De nuevo una sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

-_Quizás puedo odiarla porque sonríe demasiado y eso me estresa_- pensó la joven Kuchiki de forma maligna.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime- la castaña hizo una inclinación y continuó con su búsqueda del cuarto de Ichigo.

Sin duda alguna, la princesita Orihime le causaba una sensación nada agradable, no, ni siquiera una sensación, varias sensaciones para nada agradables. Primero estaba aquel extraño sentimiento de ardor que la embargaba cada vez que de sus labios salía el nombre de Ichigo, y ni hablar del calvario que le provocaba cada vez que la veía cerca del muchacho, y por último, pero no menos doloroso, estaba la culpa que la carcomía cada vez que trataba de buscar motivos por los cuales odiarla.

Sin ella notarlo, se había hecho de noche, y a pesar de esto los terrenos de la academia no se veían sumidos en la oscuridad, ya que en lo más alto del cielo, la luna iluminaba todo con su luz blancuzca.

Frente a ella vio una estructura de paredes blancas y piso de madera, era el dojo reservado para las competencias de kendo en las que participaba la escuela, para su sorpresa, la puerta principal estaba abierta.

_-¿Quién estará ahí a esta hora?_-se preguntó. Llena de curiosidad, decidió inspeccionar.

Definitivamente ella no era amante del kendo, pero, lo que estaba observando en esos momentos le hizo cambiar de parecer. No sabía bien si lo que le llamaba la atención era la magnificencia del dojo, o el muchacho que fervientemente practicaba en medio de este.

El dojo de competencias era un cuarto amplio de piso de madera, con ventanales del tamaño de una pared entera. En ese momento solo se escuchaban los silbidos de una katana al cortar el viento.

Un par de manos fuertes se aferraban con pasión al mango de la espada…

Quizás era el olor de la madera del piso lo que le estaba afectando el cerebro, porque podía jurar que la temperatura en ese cuarto había aumentado su buen par de grados.

Con el cabello oscuro pegándose a su rostro debido al sudor, el joven Ishida Uryu practicaba, ajeno a todo, sus movimientos de kendo. La chica Kuchiki solo supo quedarse parada en la puerta, demasiado embelezada como para hacer algo más.

Al ver al joven Uryu por primera vez, pensó que su complexión no era muy llamativa, ya que lo veía como un muchacho sumamente ¿débil? ¡Oh! Cuanto le agradecía a Kami por mostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

Uryu llevaba puesto su hakama blanca y la parte de arriba de su uniforme abierta dejando ver sus bien definidos abdominales, podía decirse que su piel cremosa contrastaba ligeramente con el blanco impecable de sus ropas.

Sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en un punto definido, como si estuviese peleando con una persona a la cual ella no podía ver, un enemigo invisible.

-No es bueno que una señorita pasee sola a estas horas de la noche- dijo el joven en tono galante, todavía sin posar sus ojos en ella.

Por inercia trato de esconderse en una de las sombrías esquinas del dojo. Nuevamente esa oleada de calor la agobiaba.

-_Hace calor_- pensó ella quitando de su frente las gotas de sudor que se estaban formando.

Como si el muchacho hubiese escuchado lo que ella había pensado, se despojó de la parte de arriba de su uniforme y soltó la cinta celeste que mantenía sujeta su hakama a su cintura, sus pantalones cedieron un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarle ver más de su piel pero sin llegar a caerse.

-_¡Kami! Entes superiores, dejen de torturarme, uno de estos días moriré de fallas cardiacas_- pensó angustiada.

Rukia se encontraba en una de las esquinas del dojo oculta por las sombras, cuando el muchacho dejó sus piruetas con la espada para acercarse a ella. La pelinegra tragó en seco.

La joven Kuchiki dio por error un paso adelante, dejándose ver al dejar que la luna iluminara su figura.

Esta vez el que parecía nervioso era Ishida, sus ojos recorrían con horror la imagen de la muchacha.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó el muchacho dejando ver un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. –Juraba que eras una muje…- detuvo de inmediato su declaración, demasiado avergonzado como para continuar.

Rukia carraspeó, y poniendo la voz más grave que pudo dijo: - Soy un hombre.-

-Sí, es extraño- dijo Uryu todavía apenado –Creo que es la falta de iluminación de este lugar.-

Hubo una pausa, los ojos azules del muchacho aun estaban posados en ella.

-Eres el amigo de Kurosaki- dijo sonando no tan amable como hacía unos instantes.

-No- respondió ella firmemente, Ishida encaró una ceja.

-Somos dos- dijo él con tono de amargura.

A continuación el Quincy recogió su camisa del colegio y se la puso al hombro. Rukia lo siguió con la mirada, el muchacho se sentó en las escaleras afuera del dojo.

-¿Duele?- dijo la muchacha de ojos violetas sentándose al lado de Ishida, el joven tenía todo el hombro izquierdo vendado y parte del antebrazo derecho.

-Estoy acostumbrado- respondió sin mirarla, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la nada. -Siempre que peleo con Kurosaki resulta igual- dijo luego de una pausa.

-Él no se queda atrás, siempre busca como sacar de quicio a todas las personas que tiene alrededor- comentó Rukia, también con la mirada perdida.

La muchacha posó nuevamente los ojos en la imagen del Quincy. Algo en sus ojos denotaba cierta melancolía, tristeza. Fue en ese momento que comprendió algo acerca de aquel desconocido con el que apenas comenzaba a interactuar, Uryu estaba solo.

Las palabras de Ichigo durante la pelea contra el Quincy pasaron por su cabeza_: -Yo tu regreso a la arquería y abandono el kendo-_

Según lo que ella tenía entendido la arquería era el deporte los quincys, estos habían sido extinguidos de la faz de Soul Society, ya que era considerados enemigos de los shinigamis. ¿Podría ser que Ishida era el último miembro de su raza? De igual manera, aquel comentario debió de haber sido ofensivo, por no decir doloroso para el muchacho.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella sin denotar alguna clase de emoción.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Uryu sin entender muy bien.

-Lo que Ichigo te dijo sobre la arquería fue grosero e insensible…- trató de decir antes de verse interrumpida por la voz apacible del muchacho.

-No importa, yo simplemente no debí responder, nunca debí hablar de su madre o provocarlo, se puede decir que yo mismo ocasioné la pelea- dijo el muchacho analizando los sucesos.

-Su madre…- murmuró Rukia al parecer confundida.

-Masaki sama- dijo Ishida, Rukia lo seguía mirando expectante, -murió cuando el era un niño, él la amaba demasiado- concluyó.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos, no tenía idea de aquello. Nada más de imaginarse el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar el muchacho al perder a la persona que mas amaba, sentía que su corazón se achicaba.

-Tengo que buscar a Orihime- dijo Ishida cambiando rápidamente de tema al ver el rostro compungido de la muchacha.

Ella no dijo nada, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos a cerca de la madre del pelinaranja. Luego de un rato de silencio, el Quincy se levantó dispuesto a iniciar la búsqueda de su compañera.

-Creo que sé donde podrá estar- dijo Rukia abandonando sus tristes pensamientos.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Caminaron un rato hablando de todo un poco, Ishida le contó que él, Kurosaki, Inoue y Sado habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños.

-La verdad no me sorprende que Inoue san este en el dormitorio de Kurosaki- dijo el muchacho de gafas.

-Claro esa mujer solo sabe hablar de Ichigo- dijo ella en tono despectivo, Ishida solo la miraba bastante interesado en el cambio radical de sus expresiones.

-Ellos dos son de origen noble, no pertenecen a una de las cuatro familias, pero creo que sí se les puede considerar como ricos- explicó el muchacho mientras entraban a la casa de los dormitorios de segundo.

A Rukia solo se le erizó la piel al escuchar lo de las familias nobles, ella en el fondo al fin y al cabo era noble, específicamente heredera de una de los cuatro clanes más importantes de Seireitei, lo único que, por suerte para ella, nadie sabía.

-Creo que Inoue san y Kurosaki fueron comprometidos en matrimonio cuando tenían cuatro años- le contó el Quincy.

Rukia tuvo que ahogar un grito de rabia, al fin había encontrado una buena razón para odiar a la zorra de cabello castaño, por su parte Ishida también parecía estar en contra del matrimonio arreglado entre la princesa e Ichigo.

-Pero de igual manera dudo mucho que Kurosaki acepte- dijo, Rukia no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sonrisa.

-¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó ella sonando demasiado interesada en el asunto.

-Él ve a Inoue san como a una hermana- respondió el muchacho –creo que al final ella terminará olvidándolo, y encontrará alguien que si valga la pena- dijo dándole especial énfasis a la última frase.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Rukia cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¡Oh Kurosaki kun!- decía una voz femenina

-Inoue deberías dejar de hacer eso…¡Inoue!- gemía una voz masculina

Ishida y Rukia intercambiaron una mirada de horror. Por la mente de la pelinegra comenzaron a pasar una serie de imágenes bastante extrañas.

-No meteré eso en mi boca Inoue- decía la voz de ¡¿Ichigo?!

Ishida ya estaba al borde de vomitar y ella simplemente estaba a punto de robarle la katana al Quincy para decapitar a la Orihime al estilo Kill Bill.

-Deberías probar cosas nuevas Kurosaki kun-

Tanto Ishida y Rukia no podían más con la catarata de pensamientos abominables que cruzaban por sus mentes en esos momentos.

-Mira, a Sado kun si le gustan-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los dos pelinegros al borde de sufrir un quebrante mental.

Rukia de un solo golpe derrumbó la puerta, Ishida detrás ella había desenvainado su katana.

-¡Oh! Reiko kun, Ishida kun- dijo la castaña –Que bueno que llegaron- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Para alivio de los dos, tanto Orihime, Sado e Ichigo estaban vestidos, ninguno en alguna posición comprometedora, los tres estaban sentados en el piso, alrededor de lo que parecía una mesa con un montón de comida de extraña apariencia.

-Les estaba mostrando mis nuevas recetas- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

Ishida y Rukia solo sonrieron nerviosos, al parecer, muy apenados por las cosas raras que estuvieron pensando.

-¡Oi! Enano yo no sé como, pero arreglarás mi puerta- dijo Ichigo en tono autoritario al ver el pedazo de madera tirado en el piso.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Luego de media hora de peleas entre Ishida e Ichigo, comidas "especiales" de Orihime y muchos momentos embarazosos, los muchachos de la academia del tercer distrito abandonaron el cuarto, dejándola nuevamente sola con el pelinaranja.

Rukia se encontraba recostada en su cama con la mente llena de pensamientos e ideas disparatadas. Batallaba incesantemente contra su conciencia en su afán por encontrar respuestas para la sarta de preguntas que habían surgido a lo largo del día.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño la muchacha se levantó de su cama y colocó su mirada en el chico que dormía placidamente en la cama de a lado.

El pelinaranja llevaba puesta una camisa rara de colores extravagantes, suponía que la había tenido que conseguir en el mundo de los vivos, y un par de pantalones holgados. Parecía tan tranquilo, como un niño pequeño, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada.

La joven Kuchiki suspiró.

A pesar de que lo quisiera negar rotundamente, aunque al principio le hubiera costado demasiado admitir… en aquel momento, justo cuando su día estaba a punto de finalizar, fue atacada por una indeseable epifanía: 1. Ella estaba empezando a enamorarse del estúpido fresa Kurosaki, cosa que explicaba el porqué de su afán por protegerlo cuando Ishida lo iba a atacar. Y 2. Estaba celosa de la princesita Orihime, al fin había encontrado la palabra para describir aquella extraña sensación de ardor que sentía cada vez que la veía junto al muchacho.

-Enano- gruñó una voz somnolienta.

El joven Kurosaki la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El chico se frotaba los ojos al parecer bastante cansado. -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sonando un poco preocupado.

-Nada- dijo ella sonriendo.

–Vuelve a dormir- él la miró extrañado, emitió un bostezo y volvió a recostarse.

-_Tu solo sabes meterte en líos, Rukia Kuchiki_- pensó volviendo a la cama.

**Uff Largo XD disculpen por la longitud del capitulo, pero fue como si las ideas locas fluyeran y bueno, el resultado fue este cap muy retorcido.**

**Gracias a las personas que leyeron esto y lo disfrutaron =) eso me llena; ****Eva Vidal****, Paoooo, kana, ****Lulaa****, ****Anita509****, ****Uchiha Katze****, ****Hitokiri Nabiki-sama****, Hotaru_Saturn_Black (Hice mi intento con Ishida pero tu dirás XD), ****emiruki.****, ****story love****, ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****, ****Yunalockhart****, ****Koraru-san**** (yo c, la escuela suckss!!), ****kuchiki goddess****, y Naoko tendo. =) Luvya Girls, ¿lo dije ya? Gracias por el apoyo. **

**Ustedes dirán ¿Por qué rayos todos notan que Rukia es una niña menos Ichigo? La respuesta es porque soy mala y para que la historia sea más divertida el engaño tiene que ser descubierto poco a poco, al igual que la relación de ambos, por ahora solo pelean y pelean, y siguen peleando, pero a partir de este cap las cosas se tornaran más intimas. **

**Btw Rukia no odia del todo a Orihime, en el fondo no la odia odia, solo como que no le agrada, pero es lo suficientemente cortés como para ocultarlo XD **

**Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado (yo me divertí escribiéndolo) y que bueno, como siempre dejen sus comentarios y criticas. **

**Besos de (Se me agotaron las cosas! TwT) algo lindo **

**Lady Jeagerjaques **


	6. Cap V Clases particulares de Kido

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Hana Kimi**

Capítulo V

**Clases Particulares de Kido**

Le costaba hacer que sus latidos volvieran a su compás acostumbrado. Todavía muerta del susto, corrió presurosa al armario de la habitación, dedicándole una última mirada de odio al pelinaranja antes de encerrarse con un portazo.

-No puedo creer su descaro- murmuró mientras se cambiaba al uniforme del colegio.

Rukia Kuchiki había despertado aquella mañana de la peor manera posible, o bueno, eso era lo que ella decía.

-Lo odio- musitó dejando que su mente divagara al recuerdo de lo sucedido hacía unos instantes.

_Estaba en lo que se podía considerar un sueño ligero, en un estado entre dormida y despierta, conciente de la realidad pero todavía sometida bajo el poder del cansancio._

_-No quiero- pensó vagamente tapándose con las sabanas para amortiguar la luz del sol que se filtraba por la única ventana del cuarto._

_-¡Enano!- escuchó que alguien gritaba, ella simplemente hizo caso omiso y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al muchacho de cabellos naranjas._

_-No quiero- murmuró esta vez._

_-¡Coño enano vamos tarde para lo del kido!- vociferaba el pelinaranja._

_-¡Que no quiero!- dijo ella acurrucándose más en las sabanas._

_De repente el sol ya no estaba, sentía como si la atmosfera espontáneamente se hubiera vuelto tan pesada como para aplastarla, el aire ahora no pasaba como debía por sus pulmones. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?_

_Sintió como un par de manos fuertes se aferraban a ella, su piel se erizó ante aquel contacto._

_-¡Despierta!- gritó Ichigo zarandeándola enérgicamente._

_Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo que encontró no fue lo que la sorprendió, lo que hizo que su alma literalmente muriera por segunda vez fue la cercanía de aquel hombre de llamativo cabello naranja y profundos ojos marrones._

_Tan pero tan cerca tenía a Ichigo que sentía como su cálido aliento rozaba sus mejillas, era como si todavía estuviese soñando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar admirar las facciones cinceladas que enmarcaban el varonil rostro del apuesto joven Kurosaki._

_-¡Oi despierta!- exclamó Ichigo sacudiéndola de nuevo mientras cortaba peligrosamente la poca distancia que los separaba._

_Incapaz de poder soportar un segundo más aquella tortuosa cercanía, hizo lo único que en ese momento de suma confusión se le ocurrió hacer. Recopilando todas sus fuerzas, conectó una patada en la entrepierna del muchacho, logrando que este emitiera un grito agudo mientras se alejaba._

_-¡Baka!- gritó ella presa de la furia._

Y ahora se encontraba ahí encerrada en el armario del cuarto, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, escuchando como Ichigo vociferaba que apenas saliera la iba a matar.

-¡Pretendes matarme!- gritaba el joven shinigami del otro lado de la puerta.

-Tú eres el que quiere matarme. No podías simplemente llamarme para despertarme, no, tenías que acercarte a mi como si fueras a darme respiración boca a boca- dijo Rukia terminando de arreglar sus pantalones, mientras salía del armario.

-Estas loco, yo no soy Yumichika- bufó Ichigo al parecer sumamente indignado.

-Para la próxima actúa como una persona normal- retó ella haciendo que la expresión del shinigami se crispara aun más.

-Maldito enano- masculló el muchacho en tono amargo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Rukia simplemente estaba muy cabreada como para querer iniciar otra discusión con su némesis de ojos marrones, por su parte, Ichigo estaba demasiado ofendido como para dignarse a hablar primero.

La pelinegra posó sus ojos violetas en la imagen de su compañero, el joven Kurosaki aquella mañana tenía el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre y en sus ojos marrones se podía apreciar una pizca, una ligera pizca de ¿tristeza?

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas de mal humor esta mañana?- dijo ella acabando con el mortal silencio que los rodeaba.

-Hmm, no crees que un golpe en las bolas no es suficiente motivo para estar de malhumor- respondió él de forma grosera, agregándole sarcasmo y acidez al comentario.

-No, sé que algo raro te pasa…- dijo Rukia sin despegar la mirada del muchacho – o sea, sé que es imposible que te vuelvas más amargado de lo que ya eres, pero…-

-Yo…- por un segundo, la expresión del muchacho de cabellos naranjas se suavizó, era como si tuviera algo que decirle…

-No es nada- terminó diciendo Ichigo, retomando la compostura, -será mejor que nos apuremos con esa basura del kido- evitando por completo los intentos de ella por seguir conversando, salió del cuarto.

La joven Kuchiki tenía plasmada en su rostro una expresión de suma confusión. Nunca, nunca en lo que llevaba de estar con Ichigo lo había visto así.

-¿_Qué rayos te pasa hoy Ichigo?_- pensó siguiéndolo.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

-¡Kami! Ayúdame- últimamente se veía expuesta a una extensa gama de situaciones bizarras, y bueno aquella mañana no era la excepción.

Se encontraba en uno de los campos de práctica de kido, frente a ella estaban tres hombres de los más extraños con los que había tenido que tratar en toda su vida, y bueno, no es que hubiera conocido a muchos, pero esos tres especimenes eran definitivamente los peores.

Tenía a un Kurosaki Ichigo que, ¿acaso era posible?, estaba más amargado que de costumbre, con la expresión de su rostro crispada a tal extremo que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar espontáneamente. A su izquierda estaba Madarame Ikkaku, este no paraba de soltar blasfemias en contra del kido y era lo más semejante a un perro hambriento con rabia. Para terminar el circo, a la derecha del pelinaranja estaba Abarai Renji, que para su sorpresa estaba callado y con la vista fija en ella.

-Bueno…- dijo ella tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los gritos eufóricos de Ikkaku. -Como saben Kaien sensei dijo que…-

-Ya sabemos eso, anda, empieza a explicar como sacar chispitas con el kido- dijo Ichigo en tono impaciente, callando a Ikkaku y haciendo que Renji se estremeciera.

-El kido no es lo ustedes piensan- respondió Rukia rápidamente, al parecer bastante herida por la forma despectiva en la que el pelinaranja se había referido a su arte.

-El kido puede ser un arma tan poderosa que puede acabar con un centenar de oponentes más rápido que el movimiento de una katana- dijo ella haciéndose escuchar, o bueno, eso intentaba.

Ichigo solo la miraba sin darle importancia, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que decía, Ikkaku por su parte clavaba sus manos en la tierra del campo intentando frenar las inmensas ganas que tenía de descuartizar a Rukia, Renji era el único que al parecer trataba de prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Que mierda- gritó Ikkaku incapaz de controlarse más –esa estupidez de que el kido es blah, el kido es lo otro, ¡que mierda! Tu estúpido kido jamás podrá con una estocada de mi katana- retó el calvo desenvainando su espada de madera para luego blandirla frente a la cara de la pelinegra.

Rukia, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones de brutalidad del calvo, ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y tomó un poco de distancia.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- dijo Renji un poco asustado ante los ojos peligrosos de la muchacha de cabellos negros.

-El kido, trío de idiotas- regañó posando su mirada en el calvo -no es una mierda- luego extendió sus manos y apuntó sus palmas a los tres muchachos.

-¡Oh señor! Mascara de sangre y carne, todas las creaciones, tú que llevas el nombre del hombre, infierno y pandemonio, que surja la barrera de los mares, aquel que marcha al sur-

Rukia tomó aire y dijo a todo pulmón: -Haddo no sanyuichi; Shakkahō-

Si acaso, los tres muchachos tuvieron tiempo de esquivar la inmensa esfera de energía, esta impactó con fuerza en el suelo detrás de ellos dejando una gran marca negra y algo de humo y escombros.

-Kami- dijo Renji boquiabierto.

-Eso estuvo…-trató de decir Ikkaku, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas, para retractarse.

-No lo puedo creer- atinó a decir Ichigo, por primera en lo que llevaba del día, sin aquella marcada expresión de amargura.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra al ver la cara atónita de los tres idiotas. –Les dije que el kido no era un juego.-

-Comenzaremos con aprender la encantación- dijo ella cuando el pánico se había borrado de los rostros de los muchachos. Incapaces de contradecir aquello, los tres chicos asintieron mecánicamente.

Logrando lo que parecía imposible, le tomó aproximadamente una hora y media lograr que los tres aprendieran a lanzar un buen Shakkahō, o talvez no tan bueno, pero lo suficiente como para que no se explotaran a si mismos.

En ese momento bolas de energía roja y rayos de color azul, surcaban el cielo a velocidad vertiginosa, de vez en cuando chocando con alguno de los postes de práctica.

Sin duda alguna el kendo y el kido eran muy diferentes. Irónicamente, el kendo que era considerado un deporte violento, tenía un salón de practica bastante pequeño en comparación a los que eran reservados para el kido, de seguro por que a pesar de que el kido era considerada la disciplina más controlada que un shinigami podía aprender, el daño y los estragos que podía causar eran más severos que los del zanjutsu.

-Renji si no sabes bien la encantación, no podrás realizar el hechizo bien, baka- gritaba la pelinegra perdiendo la paciencia al observar como el pelirrojo tartamudeaba de forma torpe la convocación del Shakkahō.

-Ikkaku deja de usar la puta katana para detener mis ataques, tienes que contrarrestar con el bakudo que te enseñé- ante ese comentario Ikkaku resopló indignado.

-¡Dale ordenes a mi culo!- gritaba el calvo blandiendo su katana con una mano, mientras que hacía gestos desdeñosos con la otra.

Ante aquel caos, Rukia suspiró exasperada ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar a ese trío de idiotas?

-Abarai, ve a practicar tu haddo con Ikkaku- imperó haciéndole señas a los dos mientras se alejaba en busca del único de los tres chicos con el que no había hablado en toda la tarde.

-Es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo por hoy- dijo Renji notando que se acercaba al pelinaranja.

Rukia lo miró perpleja -¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Por tu bien- respondió el pelirrojo de forma seria.

Hubo un silencio extraño entre los dos, el cual fue roto cuando Renji decidió obedecerla y fue hasta donde estaba Ikkaku para practicar.

Los ojos violetas de Rukia vagaron hasta el otro lado donde estaba Ichigo, el chico Kurosaki llevaba casi todo el día recostado contra uno de los blancos del campo, con la mirada fija en la nada.

-Ichigo- murmuró ella con voz suave y tersa. Nunca lo había visto tan callado y pensativo, era tan extraño ver aquellos ojos marrones vacíos y perdidos.

Por un momento sintió como si todo el ruido a su alrededor se desvaneciera, como si todo lo que estaba al alcance de su vista se disipara hasta convertirse en un borrón de colores, siendo Ichigo lo único que podía distinguir y escuchar.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Renji, caminó hasta el muchacho y extendió su mano con la intención de acariciar su espalda. Al instante se retractó de ello, asustada por aquel repentino impulso, se quedó parada detrás de él.

-No pasa nada- dijo Ichigo, al parecer percatándose de su presencia.

-Sé…- trató de decir Rukia antes de verse interrumpida por un ensordecedor estrépito.

-¡MIERDA RENJI!- los dos voltearon, Renji se encontraba cubierto en polvo y en heridas, del otro lado se encontraba Ikkaku cuya cabeza estaba ensangrentada.

-¡Kami!- exclamó Rukia corriendo hacía ellos. -¡Que rayos pasó!- cuestionó al acercase a examinar la situación.

-El idiota de Renji conjuró mal su estúpido hechizo y lo lanzó hacía mi- respondió Ikkaku colocando sus manos en su frente intentando detener el sangrado.

-Vayan a la enfermería- ordenó, Renji e Ichigo asintieron y se acercaron a su compañero.

Renji ayudó a Ikkaku a levantarse, mientras Ichigo lo sujetaba sirviendo como soporte.

Justo cuando iban a salir del campo, el pelinaranja se volteó -¿Tu que harás?- preguntó sonando preocupado.

-Me quedaré aquí - respondió ella simplemente, ni siquiera lo había mirado.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Renji tenía la particular habilidad de siempre dejarla pensativa, y la mayoría de las veces respecto a un mismo tema: Ichigo.

De no ser por las últimas palabras del pelirrojo ella no le hubiera tomado tanta importancia al malhumor de Kurosaki, pero ahora que sabía que Renji conocía la razón del porqué de este hecho, estaba vuelta un lío entre confusión y curiosidad.

Se sentó en el piso de madera del gazebo del campo, habiendo terminado la limpieza del mismo, y demasiado despreocupada como para hacer otra cosa, se dedicó a contemplar el cielo en busca de las respuestas a la infinidad de preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente.

Quizás era el día, o quizás simplemente el muchacho se encontraba indispuesto ante todo, quizás estaba enfermo, aunque esa última posibilidad ni siquiera era digna de consideración, por favor ¡¿Ichigo Kurosaki, enfermo? Imposible.

Tenía que admitirlo, en todo Soul Society no había persona que pasara más tiempo con Ichigo que ella, lastimosamente, a pesar de estar con él la mayoría de las veces, no conocía nada sobre el muchacho.

¿Qué le gustaba hacer? Obvio que el kendo y los deportes, pero además de eso sabía que le gustaba leer, sí en especial las obras de un poeta loco del mundo de los humanos. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Solo sabía que su madre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño. ¿Qué de su pasado, qué de su familia, y qué de lo que tanto atormentaba su corazón?

Además de lo que las revistas le habían enseñado durante esos dos largos años a cerca del muchacho, no sabía nada. Por ahora solo sabía que muy, muy dentro, en lo profundo del corazón de Ichigo una densa lluvia inundaba todo, y por tal motivo él no era feliz.

El crujir de la puerta la sacó rápidamente de sus cavilaciones…

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, solo pudo observar como la puerta del campo de práctica se cerraba de un portazo, con horror, corrió pero ya era muy tarde, estaba… ¿encerrada?

-¡Genial!- exclamó golpeando airada la fría superficie de la puerta. -¡Quién fue el maldito hijo de…- como respuesta solo escuchó una carcajada, lo que hizo que se enfadara aun más.

Nuevamente su puño se vio clavado en la madera de la condenada puerta.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- musitó tomando distancia, quizás un poco de kido podría solucionar su pequeño dilema.

Fue en vano, al parecer la puerta y las paredes que rodeaban el campo estaban hechas de un material especial que bloqueaba el kido.

Ahora su encierro en aquel campo se sumaba a la lista de cosas poco agradables que había tenido que soportar a lo largo del día. ¿Acaso había hecho algo tan malo en su vida pasada para merecer ser castigada de esa manera?

Nuevamente intentó golpear la puerta para ver si esta cedía. -¡Ábrete!- chilló presa de la desesperación.

-No puede ser- murmuró dejando de azotar la puerta con el puño. Talvez podía gritar y chillar todo lo que quería y luego de un rato alguien aparecería para sacarla de ahí…

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Se podía decir que su encierro tuvo varias etapas en las cuales reflexionó profundamente a cerca de muchas cosas, o bueno no tanto como reflexionar, más bien delirar muchas cosas y murmurar a la nada.

Su primer tema de conversación con la pared resultó ser ¿Por qué la vida la sometía a tener que ver, cada cinco minutos, un millar de hombres desnudos?

-Desde que llegué a esta academia, no ha habido un solo instante en el que no me haya encontrado acorralada por, por lo menos, uno o dos hombres sin camisa o desnudo- murmuró presa del aburrimiento, para ese momento habían pasado dos horas sin que nadie se dignara a acercarse.

Luego, ya cuando la insensatez y el aburrimiento se habían apoderado parcialmente de su cerebro, se presentó el siguiente tema de discusión: ¿Qué pasaría si Byakuya descubría sobre sus andanzas en la academia de varones?

-Lo más probable es que me mande a un monasterio o algo por el estilo, o quizás me meta presa y me dé de alimento a los Hollows, o bueno, bien me puede casar con Ichimaru Gin- dijo mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo, para ser sinceros ninguna de las tres opciones le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

Junto al recuerdo de su hermano se presentó la siguiente incógnita: ¿Extrañaba a Byakuya?

Demasiado, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, era tan frío como un iceberg, pero lo amaba y sabía que no había nadie que se preocupara más por ella.

Por último, ya cuando suponía que su fiel confidente, la pared, se estaba hartando de escuchar su sarta de estupideces, propuso el único tema lo más cercano a ser algo cuerdo, ¿Algún día dejaría que Ichigo descubriera que ella era mujer? ¿Qué haría si la descubría?

Era lógico, tarde o temprano Ichigo descubriría que ella era una mujer, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Respecto a eso solo podía sentir algo: miedo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando apartar cualquier clase de pensamiento de su ociosa mente.

De repente, una tenue luz golpeó sus parpados, Rukia simplemente creyó que estaba delirando cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar- escuchó decir a una voz.

-Genial, he llegado a la cúspide de la locura, ahora escuchó como las paredes y las puertas me responden- murmuró incoherentemente.

-No, enano idiota soy yo- dijo aquella voz que jamás podría confundir u olvidar, la voz de Ichigo.

Abrió los ojos. Lentamente, se fue dibujando la silueta de un muchacho de brillante cabello naranja y hermosos ojos marrones, su expresión no era seria, ni amarga como la que tuvo todo el día…

-¡Tú me encerraste!- gritó ella lanzándose al muchacho a penas la imagen de él se hizo lo suficientemente visible.

-No- dijo el muchacho simplemente, deteniendo las arremetidas de los puños de ella con sus manos.

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabías que estaba aquí?- vociferó ella tratando de golpearlo con sus piernas, Ichigo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detener todas sus patadas y arañazos, sin tener que golpearla.

-Estaba preocupado…-

Se quedó quieta, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba para nada. Dejó de forcejear y de tratar de estocar golpes en el rostro del pelinaranja.

-Renji me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- respondió el muchacho soltando las manos de la pelinegra.

Rukia no dijo nada, todavía seguía perpleja ante el hecho de que, Ichigo, entre todas las personas, se hubiera preocupado por ella.

-Fui al cuarto luego de dejar a Ikkaku en la enfermería, y vi que no estabas- continuó como si nada.

Rukia sentía como la cara le ardía, como la vergüenza se expandía desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Había reaccionado como una idiota, pero que se podía esperar, ella hasta ese momento pensaba que no le agradaba para nada al pelinaranja.

-No hubieras venido- murmuró ella contradiciendo a sus pensamientos de culpabilidad, buscando todavía retar a Ichigo.

-Si claro, si te hubiera dejado tirado aquí, hubieras llegado al cuarto mañana con ganas de asesinarme por no haberte ido a buscar- respondió el muchacho mientras que hacía una mueca desdeñosa.

-Gracias- respondió posando sus ojos violetas en el rostro del joven shinigami.

Nuevamente aquel silencio perturbador que los estuvo acosando durante todo el día, apareció. Harta de esa situación la joven Kuchiki se paró firme y preguntó lo que había tenido ganas de preguntar durante todo el día:

–Quiero saber que rayos pasa contigo- dijo casi gritando.

Ichigo no hizo ninguna mueca, ni una expresión, solo la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos marrones tan profundos y oscuros como pozos. De repente, incapaz de sostener el contacto visual, posó sus ojos en la nada.

Fue un inaudible plop, el caer de una sola gota en la grama del campo. Sin darse cuenta había pasado casi todo el día ahí, era de noche…

-Mañana es el aniversario de muerte de mamá- murmuró de forma casi inaudible el pelinaranja.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Fue en ese momento que la lluvia se desató sobre los campos de la academia…

-Ichigo- se le escapó de los labios.

El muchacho se sentó a la orilla del gazebo, observando como caían los gotarrones de lluvia sobre el pasto.

-Murió cuando tenía nueve años- explicó, Rukia tomó asiento junto a él.

-Ella era mi todo… en verdad amaba a mi madre- Ichigo no lloraba y su rostro era el más inexpresivo, pero sus palabras eran tan acuosas, tan finas y tan dolidas como una lagrima proferida del alma.

-Lo siento- dijo sin poder encontrar algo más que decir, nuevamente los ojos marrones del muchacho se posaron en los de ella.

-Eres una de las pocas personas que notan que algo pasa- le dijo el muchacho sin apartar la mirada, -solo Renji, Kaien y tú lo saben.-

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, ahora lo entendía, Renji lo sabía y por eso le dijo que era mejor dejar tranquilo a Ichigo, todo el día el chico había intentado fingir que nada pasaba.

Solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas contra el techo...

-Podría decirte que sé que sientes- musitó la pequeña shinigami –pero en verdad te estaría mintiendo…-

Rukia nunca había conocido a sus padres, ya que estos habían muerto cuando ella era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlos, o bueno, eso fue lo que Byakuya le había dicho.

-Pero lo que sí sé, es que eso no te debe hacer más débil- confesó la muchacha sonando seria y decidida –a tu madre no le gustaría verte sufrir, o verte amargado lamentando su perdida.-

La pelinegra extendió su mano, y de forma impredecible y rápida, golpeó con delicadeza la mejilla del joven Kurosaki.

-Baka- dijo ella sin despegar su mano del rostro del shinigami.

-¿Para qué fue eso?- preguntó el chico mirándola extrañado.

-Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, Ichigo Kurosaki- respondió Rukia sonriendo vagamente, -Yo tampoco te quiero ver triste- musitó de forma suave.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelinaranja.

-Y tú…- dijo Ichigo – ¡ERES EL HOMBRE MAS GAY QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡QUITA TU MANO DE MI CARA!- vociferó haciendo que Rukia se alejara un poco.

-¡Baka!- gritó ella conectando una patada en la cara del muchacho, -uno trata de darte un poco de apoyo moral y mira como lo pagas…-

-¡Deja de estar tocándome!- grito el chico mientras fruncía su ceño.

-Eres loo idiota, hacía unos segundos estabas...- las palabras de Rukia se perdían en los oídos del joven Ichigo.

-_Kiuchi Reiko_- pensó mientras detenía con el dorso de la mano uno de los golpes de Rukia –_Yo te conté mi secreto...-_

-Cuando salga de aquí juro que te daré una paliza que jamás olvidarás- amenazaba ella.

_-...¿cuando me dirás el tuyo_?-

**Dios, ¡lo siento demasiado! Estas semanas han sido caóticas y entre el servicio social y la escuela no he tenido tiempo para nada =(, en serio lamento mucho la demora, gomen gomen… este capitulo me tomó casi tres semanas en terminar de escribirlo, por eso es que está medio o sobrehumanamente incoherente.**

**Como siempre WAOO! Gracias por su apoyo, saben que sus reviews son el dulce que alimenta este cuento, gracias:****Uchiha Katze, Naoko tendo,****PJopE,****AdeTaka-KinoTary, liss-33,****Yuri Reed,****Anita509,****Lulaa,****Koraru-san,****Eva Vidal,****emiruki.,****SakuraxJenyxRukia, HOTARU_SATURN_BLACK,****story love,****Kagome-chan 93,****shi no hime,****Nelira,****MiStErY MaYu-ChAn,Yunalockhart, Basi**

**=) a ustedes más que a nadie les debo mis disculpas, cualquier cosa siéntanse libres de enviarme un cero o ántrax por correo.**

**Y bueno, sobre este capítulo, sé que es lo random y hasta para mi resulta bastante extraño ya que me costó demasiado escribirlo, originalmente era un Ichigo POV en el que él muchacho descubría el secreto de Rukia cuando la rescataba de… alguien que luego en la historia ya veran quien es, el caso es que me harté y no me gustó, al final lo cambie a esto y hasta la semana pasada se trataba de que Ichigo y Rukia se quedaban encerrados en el campo de kido, y bueno ahora que lo terminé para esta época de semana santa, resultó en que Ichigo le contaba lo de su mamá a Rukia.**

**La verdad el capítulo solo cumple esa función para unir más a Rukia y Ichigo, y bueno, no puedo negar que la muerte de mi emo-kun (Spoilers: Ulquiorra) me afectó más o menos so el capítulo es medio emo, además que semana santa no es buena época para escribir cosas hilarantes, o bueno, para mí, en todo caso me gustaría saber su opinión XD**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso y a más tardar estaré subiéndolo el próximo domingo.**

**Besos de Quincy (he pillas sé que les gustó lo de Ishida, por ahí vuelve a aparecer)**

**Lady Jeagerjaques**

**PS: Escuchen Dreaming with a broken Heart de John Mayer =) pone el ambiente perfecto para las partes emoo.**


	7. Cap VI Una razón para proteger

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

Se aferró con firmeza a la pequeña figura de la muchacha de cabellos negros, su vista parcialmente nublada a causa de la sangre que emanaba de su frente. A pesar de las heridas y el punzante dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, se mantuvo apegado a la chica, como si ella fuese el último resquicio de vida y él fuera incapaz de dejarla ir.

La sentía temblar, por inercia acarició su espalda con delicadeza, fue inevitable que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al sentir la frialdad de la sedosa piel de ella, la cual había quedado expuesta debido a la cortada que había recibido.

Ella se separó de él un poco, recostando la cabeza del pelinaranja en su regazo.

El joven Kurosaki mantenía sus ojos marrones fijos en ella, intentando forzar la vista para poder distinguirla mejor.

-Ichigo- murmuró rozando el dorso de su mano con la mejilla mugrienta del pelinaranja.

Él agarró la mano de ella por la muñeca. –Dime tu nombre- exigió en un quejido, su voz viéndose desgarrada por el dolor.

-Ichigo, no estás en condiciones de…- la voz de ella se perdió en el aire, siendo imposible que llegara hasta sus oídos.

**Hana Kimi **

Capítulo VI

**Una razón para proteger**

Él era mucho más sagaz de lo que la gente pensaba, y en definitiva, no era una persona a la cual se le podía engatusar con facilidad. Ichigo Kurosaki podía ver a través de la gente, sólo que consideraba que los demás no debían saber si él sabía algo de ellos.

A pesar de su incapacidad para detectar reiatsus ajenos, o su poca atención a la hora de tratar con mujeres, Reiko Kiuchi no había representando un enigma difícil de descubrir…, bueno, en verdad le había tardado aproximadamente un mes descubrir que era una mujer.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Trataba que sus pasos no hicieran tanto ruido, cosa que resultaba un tanto complicada ya que necesitaba apurarse si quería alcanzar al escurridizo muchacho de cabello negro.

Aquella noche, había visto como Reiko abandonaba la habitación en plena madrugada, al principio este comportamiento bizarro no había llamado su atención, pero cuando estas salidas nocturnas se volvieron cuestión de todos los días, Ichigo no pudo controlar la curiosidad por saber que rayos hacía el muchacho mientras salía.

Por primera vez en todas las noches que llevaba persiguiendo a Reiko, había logrado seguirle el paso, normalmente el enano se escabullía por muchos atajos, y al final perdía el rastro. Lo había perseguido hasta la entrada a uno de los baños.

-_¿Al baño?_- pensó el chico de cabellos naranjas un tanto decepcionado, sintiendo como su misterio se hundía en el vacío.

Asegurándose de no hacer ruido entró en la habitación espaciosa, siendo carcomido por la oscuridad. Esforzó sus ojos tratando de ver más allá, pero fue en vano. Pasó su buen par de minutos tanteando el aire y luchando contra las penumbras para poder ver algo, cuando lo vio…

Ahí, de puntillas junto a un armario de madera, siendo iluminado por una luz amarilla, se encontraba Reiko Kiuchi ¿o no? En definitiva era Reiko, pero no era un hombre, era una mujer.

Era imposible que esa cosa de delicadas curvas, de facciones finas y de piel hermosa fuese un hombre, sumándole a lo anterior el hecho de que llevaba puesta una bata floreada de vaporosa tela.

Era imposible controlar su mirada, que trazaban un camino desde los ojos violáceos de la desconocida, hasta la porción de piel que el escote de la bata le permitía ver. Como si el destino obrara para enloquecer su mente, la joven se inclinó un poco más tratando de alcanzar algo en lo alto del armario, haciendo que el escote de su bata se pronunciara más, a tal punto de que…

Ichigo se volteó rápidamente con la cara enrojecida, los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca extrañamente seca, había visto algo que nunca pensó ver en aquellas extrañas circunstancias.

-_¡Kami! Sí es una mujer_- pensó incapaz de voltearse a ver a la muchacha.

Salió corriendo, como si un Hollow estuviese a punto de devorar su alma, no se detuvo ni cuando ella alzó la vista asustada, no se detuvo por nada del mundo, sólo corrió hasta llegar a la tranquilidad de su habitación.

Con el pulso acelerado, y en su mente fresca la imagen de la nívea y tentadora piel de la muchacha, se dejó caer junto a la puerta del cuarto.

-Eso era su, su- se dijo en tono idiota incapaz de decir algo. ¿Busto? ¿Seno?... todavía recordando la redonda y modesta forma de la chica.

¡Obvio que sabía que era! Pero para el joven Kurosaki, esa era la primera vez que veía a una mujer, una que no fuese su madre, una que no fuese su hermana, y para colmo una que hacía sólo unos escasos segundos pensaba que era un hombre.

Presa del impacto y el shock sicológico, se recostó en la cama, tratando de poner en orden el caos en el que se veía sumergida su mente.

Algo que ya sabía o que por lo menos sospechaba, no debía causar tanta conmoción en él ¿o sí? El muchacho de cabello naranja se recostó en su cama, con la vista fija en el techo.

De repente todo hizo click en su cabeza, las sensaciones extrañas que provocaba Reiko en él, el porqué de su incapacidad para inflingirle daño como reacción de su cerebro, ya que de alguna u otra forma sentía remordimiento o culpa si la lastimaba. Siempre, de forma inconciente, supo la verdad.

Más allá del hecho de que Reiko fuera mujer, había otra cosa que causaba que toda su sanidad se desquebrajara ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Qué haría con ese secreto? ¿Le diría a Reiko?

Pasaron varios minutos, y él no hacía más que dejar que todas esas preguntas hicieran carrera en su cabeza, con los ojos marrones inexpresivos pegados al techo, y los demás sentidos apagados como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, Ichigo no se inmutó, no hizo ademán alguno, solo se quedo estático, como una gárgola muy extraña.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

De lo sucedido en el baño había pasado una semana y media; y dos días atrás, en el gazebo del campo de kido, había sido su última conversación seria con él ¿o ella? dejémoslo en él, por ahora. El caso es que, todavía él no se dignaba a decirle a Reiko que sabía su secreto, y éste tampoco daba signos de querer confesarle algo.

-¡No puedo creer que haya perdido todos mis uniformes!- exclamaba la muchacha de cabellos oscuros mientras revolvía el armario en busca de sus ropas del colegio.

-¿Sólo tienes el que usaste ayer?- respondió Ichigo recién salido de su trance, la chica lo miró como si fuese un idiota –Si quieres ponte uno de los míos- sugirió vagamente.

La muchacha de ojos violetas le dedicó una mirada mortal llena de odio –Si claro, como si pudiera usar uno de tus uniformes- respondió con amargura. La sola idea de utilizar uno de los uniformes de Ichigo resultaba perturbadora, primero porque le constaba que la mayoría de los uniformes de Ichigo estaban o manchados, o sucios, o llenos de cortadas o quemaduras de procedencia desconocida, y segundo por que sabía que si tenía uno limpio que prestarle, éste le quedaría como una sabana.

-No sé que rayos pasa últimamente que todo se me pierde- murmuró mientras echaba un último vistazo al armario.

-Usa el de ayer nadie se va a dar cuenta, ni modo que realices alguna actividad física y lo ensucies- dijo Ichigo ganándose nuevamente otra mirada de odio.

-Es antihigiénico- respondió la pelinegra perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nadie se dará cuenta- contestó el muchacho con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-Sigue siendo una cochinada- se escuchó la voz de ella a lo lejos, al parecer seguía sumergida en las profundidades del armario.

Ichigo se tiró sobre su cama, haciendo con la cara un mohín de hastío. Era complicado, para él era sumamente fácil pretender que no sabía nada, sin embargo tenía unas ganas muy grandes de gritarle a Reiko la verdad, peor aún, sentía que si dejaba seguir las cosas llegaría a un punto en donde sería demasiado difícil contener ciertas cosas…

La muchacha salió del armario con cara de fastidio, un par de mechones oscuros cayendo sobre su rostro, pequeñas gotas perlando su frente, no era la primera vez que se percataba de la belleza de aquella chica de identidad desconocida, tenía que admitirlo, su compañera era tan delicada, tan…

En su mente se escuchó el eco de un disco rayado. _-¿Qué rayos estás pensando Ichigo Kurosaki?_- profirió una voz extraña desde los oscuros recovecos de su mente. El muchacho de cabellos naranjas se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Debo dejar de leer tantos libros de Shakespeare- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Reiko caminaba a su lado, con lo que parecía ser una bata inmensa como ropa, al final había decidido tomar prestado uno de sus uniformes.

-Odio tanto esta cosa, es como si fuera la vela de un barco- chillaba la enana, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo en las miradas extrañas que le dedicaban sus compañeros.

-Deja de estar quejándote como si fueras una niña- respondió el chico Kurosaki haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, por suerte para él la pelinegra dejó de molestarlo y se quedó callada.

Luego de un rato de fastidioso silencio, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. El pelinaranja se volteó para encontrarse con un muy molesto Renji.

-¡Puedes creer esta mierda!- vociferó el muchacho agitando una hoja de papel en su cara. Él le arrebató la hoja y la leyó apurado.

-¡Otra Vez!- exclamó al parecer bastante ofuscado.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Reiko con curiosidad.

-Suspendieron la competencia contra la academia del tercer distrito- fue la respuesta de Renji. -Dicen que todos se enfermaron de gripe, algo así fue lo que escuché.-

Tanto Ichigo como Reiko intercambiaron miradas de soslayo. –En verdad es mejor para nosotros- puntualizó Ichigo, -así nos dan más tiempo para entrenar.-

-Y para que el idiota de Ikkaku se ponga en forma, ya sabes a pesar de que ande por ahí él se resiste a admitir que quedó lastimado en la explosión del campo de kido- opinó Renji.

-El problema aquí no es Ikkaku- murmuró Ichigo, aprovechando que Reiko estaba muy ocupado charlando con Kira y su grupo, el pelinaranja llevó a Renji a una esquina apartada.

–El problema son ellos, no sé si aguantarán la competencia contra la gente de Ishida- señaló.

-Eso se verá hoy- contestó Renji en tono confidencial, –sé por buenas fuentes que hoy nos dejaran entrenar con Hollows aturdidos.-

-¡Estás loco!- exclamó eufórico, mientras el pelirrojo hacía señas para que bajara la voz.

-Al parecer el subcapitán de Urahara quiere realizar una especie de experimento extraño con nosotros- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, un temblor recorrió la espalda del pelinaranja ante la mención de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-¿Qué mierda quiere ese loco con nosotros?- preguntó Ichigo, al parecer la idea de ser conejillo de indias del enfermo masoquista que era el subcapitán de Urahara no le parecía nada divertida.

-Pues…, supuestamente valorar nuestro desempeño- respondió Renji vagamente.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué entonces no trabaja con otra escuela?-

-Porque ni Kaien, ni Urahara presentaron objeciones, al parecer Mayuri los convenció con una sarta de ideas a cerca de medidas de seguridad y control de calidad de especimenes- terminó el pelirrojo.

-Más vale que con eso se refiera a los Hollows y no a nosotros- fue lo último que dijo Ichigo antes de verse interrumpido por la llegada del profesor Kaien.

-Vengan, hoy daremos una clase práctica- anunció haciendo señas para que lo siguieran a los campos del bosque del colegio.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Junto a Kaien se encontraba un hombre de cabello de brillante color azul y de piel morena.

-Parece que Mayuri fukkutaicho olvidó su disfraz de Halloween- comentó en un susurro Ikkaku, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Hitsugaya.

Era sabido por todos que el excéntrico vicecapitán de la doceava división era muy afanoso a utilizar una especie de maquillaje para cubrir su piel, pero en dicha ocasión fue un shock para todos verlo por primera vez sin utilizar absolutamente nada extraño, de a milagro llevaba puesta su bata blanca de laboratorio sobre su uniforme de shinigami.

-Pedazos insignificantes de…- comenzó el hombre de cabello azul antes de verse interrumpido por Kaien.

-Kurotsuchi fukkutaicho nos acompaña con su particular presencia el día de hoy, porque vamos a realizar una prueba de entrenamiento con ustedes- dijo el profesor Shiba, provocando que la multitud de estudiantes estallara en murmullos de excitación.

-Quizás es un poco anticipado, pero comenzaran a entrenar con Hollows pequeños y adormecidos- los murmullos cesaron y quedaron convertidos en caras de estupefacción, -no teman, como asistentes tenemos a Hisagi y a tres alumnos más de tercer año los cuales estarán ahí en caso tal de que se presenten complicaciones- dijo en un intento fallido por calmar a los estudiantes.

-Se agruparan de cinco en cinco, y su misión será traer de vuelta a uno de los diez Hollows que se encuentran en este bosque-concluyó el profesor de ojos acuosos.

Antes de darse cuenta Ichigo ya se encontraba formando equipo con Kira, Ikkaku, Renji y Hitsugaya, mientras del otro lado se encontraba Ayasegawa, Yamada, Reiko y dos muchachos más.

-¡Oi! Ichigo, muévete hay que acabar con esos Hollows hijos de…- vociferaba Ikkaku sacando su espada de madera.

-Ese idiota no tiene remedio- murmuró Hitsugaya exasperado, Kira solo se quedó callado.

La palabra caos se quedaba pequeña para describir lo que fue el resto de su tarde. Su grupo estaba conformado con lo que parecía ser la gente más competente de todo segundo año, sin embargo la realidad estaba muy lejana de aquella afirmación.

-¡Cuatro horas!- se quejó Renji echándose junto a las ramas de un árbol.

-Créeme si nosotros no hemos tenido suerte encontrando uno de los Hollows de Mayuri, es de suponerse que ninguno de los grupos ha tenido suerte- comentó Kira.

-Todo es por hacerle caso al súper marica de hielo- chilló Ikkaku.

-Si no hubieras salido disparado como una perra en celo no hubiéramos tenido que malgastar dos horas buscándote- respondió Hitsugaya en tono mordaz.

A continuación se desató una pelea de insultos entre los dos, Ichigo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros comenzó a masajear sus sienes, avecinando la llegada de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ikkaku creo que será mejor que te calmes, no vale la pena pelear en estos momentos…-trató de calmarle Kira.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión maldito emo!- respondió el calvo, sin más, el rubio que normalmente era una persona pacifica y sumisa desenvainó su katana dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Ikkaku.

-¡Llámale emo a la puta que te parió!- gritó en son de guerra el rubio golpeando con su espada al calvo.

Renji se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento bizarro de sus compañeros, ¿acaso todos estaban perdiendo la cordura? Las cavilaciones del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidas cuando una rama cayó en su cabeza, la misma había sido lanzada por Hitsugaya que pretendía apuntarle a Ikkaku.

Fue ahí cuando se desató el verdadero pandemonio.

Renji se abalanzó sobre Hitsugaya, éste comenzó a defenderse utilizando ramas y piedras que encontraba en el suelo, Ikkaku y Kira estaban enfrascados en una pelea de kendo a muerte, e Ichigo ¿Ichigo?

El pelinaranja sólo observaba con el ceño fruncido el desajuste sicológico de todos sus compañeros. Él también estaba desesperado, él también estaba harto de caminar sin encontrar absolutamente nada…

-¡Paren ya!- ordenó haciendo temblar el piso.

Pero su grito no fue lo que paró la revuelta de sus compañeros, un rugido agudo desgarró el aire provocando que dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué rayos…?- preguntó Ikkaku observando a la nada.

-Se escuchó como un…- dijo Kira incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Un Hollow- terminó Hitsugaya.

En menos de un segundo se volvió a escuchar otro rugido que hizo que todo a su alrededor temblara.

Los cinco muchachos desenvainaron sus katanas. Viéndose embargados por la emoción, la euforia y el temor, avanzaron adentrándose aun más al bosque.

Escuchaba el eco de los pasos de sus compañeros haciendo presión en sus oídos, sentía como la oscuridad se apegaba a sus ojos a medida que entraban cada vez más en las tenebrosas profundidades del bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la academia.

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo a lo largo de cinco minutos, cuando en el fondo pudieron distinguir lo que parecía ser una barrera de arbustos.

-Hay algo detrás- murmuró Kira que se encontraba a la izquierda del pelinaranja.

-Será mejor que esperemos a que llegue hasta nosotros, así lo podemos emboscar- haciéndole caso a Hitsugaya, todos esperaron aguardando impacientes la llegada del presunto Hollow.

Sólo pasaron dos segundos, y en efecto, el arbusto comenzó a moverse vaticinando la llegada de su enemigo.

-Prepárense- ordenó Ichigo, todos empuñaron la katana en forma ofensiva.

No era la primera vez que veía uno, pero sí era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de pelear contra un Hollow. Expectantes, los cinco muchachos se mantuvieron con la vista fija en el arbusto.

Se escuchó un grito de pánico y a continuación apareció un muy asustado Yumichika.

Kira fue el que tuvo que detenerlo en su histeria.

-¡Yumichika! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- cuestionaba mientras lo zarandeaba para hacerlo entrar en razón, los ojos lila del muchacho se encontraban abiertos de par en par, su cara en una mueca de pavor permanente.

-No quise, fue un accidente…fue un accidente- balbuceaba Yumichika, viéndose incapaz de articular una oración entera.

-¡Reiko! ¿Dónde está el y los demás?- preguntó Ichigo.

No recibió respuesta, sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho salió disparado rumbo al lugar donde había aparecido Yumichika.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamó Renji sin poder detenerlo.

El pelinaranja corría lo más rápido que podía, casi se podía decir que utilizaba shunpo. Las ramas de los árboles golpeando y arañando su rostro, él sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, sólo con una idea en la mente: proteger a Reiko.

Sus manos se mantenían aferradas a la empuñadura de su katana, su vista fija al frente en busca de cualquier señal del Hollow o de la pelinegra.

Siguió corriendo, haciéndole caso omiso a su corazón que ya estaba cansado de latir, o a sus piernas que pedían a gritos que parara. Corrió hasta que pudo ver un resplandor blancuzco en la lejanía.

Su pulso se detuvo por completo, logró llegar al lugar donde había salido la luz blanca; a su derecha se encontraba arrinconada contra un árbol, la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, y justo frente a ella estaba el Hollow más grande que jamás imaginó ver.

De fieros ojos oscuros y mascara blanca, un Hollow cuatro veces más grande que él se cernía sobre la pequeña figura de la morena. Sin darle tiempo a su cuerpo de recuperarse de la fatiga, se abalanzó en medio de ambos, dispuesto a impedir que la criatura lastimara a la muchacha.

-Ichigo- gritó ella al verlo aparecer de la nada, con lo que parecía ser una espada casi del mismo tamaño que él.

El pelinaranja emanaba una energía tan poderosa que todo a su alredor temblaba, el piso comenzó a rajarse mientras un poderoso reiatsu de color blanco salía de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente se escuchó un aullido desgarrador, había logrado herir al Hollow con aquella espada extraña que llevaba en las manos, otorgándole el tiempo necesario para planear su siguiente ataque mientras ponía a salvo a su compañera.

Agarró a la pelinegra de la muñeca y la jaló detrás de unos árboles cercanos.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- preguntó el muchacho cuando se vio lo suficientemente lejos del Hollow.

-No sé, todos se comenzaron a juntar y formaron eso- respondió ella señalando al monstruo que comenzaba a regenerarse de la herida que le había proferido el shinigami.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó el muchacho –no salgas por nada, pase lo que pase- dijo posando sus ojos marrones en los violeta de ella.

-Pero Ichigo…- trató de contradecirle.

-Quédate aquí- ultimó en tono amenazador.

En menos de un segundo, se encontró nuevamente frente a la criatura de enormes proporciones, el Hollow emitió un aullido antes de lanzarse contra él.

Él alzó su espada en un intento por parar el ataque, logró repeler el arañazo que pretendía hacerle la criatura con forma de reptil, pero ahí no terminó todo…

-¡Ichigo!- gritó la pelinegra señalando hacia otro lado, los ojos marrones del muchacho se posaron con pavor en la figura alargada de la cola de la criatura, la cual se encontraba a escasos centímetros de impactar contra él.

Fue extraño, como si todas sus energías se hubieran colocado en sus pies, en menos de lo que le tardó parpadear se encontró detrás del Hollow, había usado shunpo.

La criatura blandía su cola amenazadoramente, aquellos ojos oscuros y malignos únicamente fijos en él. Ichigo empuño la inmensa espada que llevaba en las manos, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del miserable Hollow.

Inmensas gotas de sangre oscura mancharon la superficie del suelo cuando el shinigami logró cortar la cola de su adversario, el Hollow emitió un poderoso chillido. Aprovechando la oportunidad el muchacho saltó, apuntando el filo de su espada a la mascara de la criatura.

Fue en vano…

Frío como el hielo, sintió como era atravesado por la filosa lengua del Hollow, justo en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, lo siguiente que volvió a sentir fue el impacto de su cuerpo al chocar con la dura tierra del bosque.

Un sabor a hierro se expandía en su boca, se intoxicaba con el sabor de su propia sangre. Con la vista empañada logró divisar a lo lejos una serie de resplandores de varios colores.

**-Haddo no yon: Byakurai-**de las palmas abiertas de la pelinegra apareció un potente rayo color blanco, el cual impactó de lleno contra el Hollow provocando una enorme explosión.

Al instante la muchacha abandonó su posición para ir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él, Ichigo comenzaba a levantarse, a su vez la nube de humo que envolvía al Hollow también se disipaba.

-Ichi…- la shinigami fue jalada por el pelinaranja, evitando que el Hollow clavara sus garras en ella, recibiendo sólo un rasguño en la espalda.

Ichigo utilizó lo último que le quedaba de energías para atravesar con su espada todo el cuerpo del Hollow, con un último aullido, la criatura se desvaneció frente a ambos.

El pelinaranja se mantuvo de pie por un instante antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear nuevamente, esta vez cayó de frente, perdiendo parcialmente la conciencia.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Sentía como algo calido y húmedo resbalaba por su rostro, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos de color violeta empañados por las lágrimas.

Como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiese disparado por su cuerpo, se irguió un poco quedando sentando junto a la mujer que se encontraba de rodillas junto a él.

Se aferró con firmeza a la pequeña figura de la muchacha de cabellos negros, su vista parcialmente nublada a causa de la sangre que emanaba de su frente. A pesar de las heridas y el punzante dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, se mantuvo apegado a la chica, como si ella fuese el último resquicio de vida y él fuera incapaz de dejarla ir.

La sentía temblar, por inercia acarició su espalda con delicadeza, fue inevitable que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al sentir la frialdad de la sedosa piel de ella, la cual había quedado expuesta debido a la cortada que había recibido.

Ella se separó de él un poco, recostando la cabeza del pelinaranja en su regazo.

El joven Kurosaki mantenía sus ojos marrones fijos en ella, intentando forzar la vista para poder distinguirla mejor.

-Ichigo- murmuró rozando el dorso de su mano con la mejilla mugrienta del muchacho.

Él agarró la mano de ella por la muñeca. –Dime tu nombre- exigió en un quejido, su voz viéndose desgarrada por el dolor.

-Ichigo, no estás en condiciones de…- la voz de ella se perdió en el aire.

Escuchaba el resonar de unos pasos, lo último que vio fueron los labios de ella al murmurar su nombre: -Rukia- fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

_-Rukia...- _pensó guardando en su mente aquel nombre_ -déjame protegerte.- _

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

**¿Qué rayos pasó ahí? **

**¿Qué rayos pasa con las cosas de Rukia? **

**¿Cómo terminará Ichigo? **

**¿Los descubriran? **

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo cap de Hana Kimi =)**

**¡Dios! XD Primero que todo lamento la demora (¡como siempre!) Sé que valgo caca de Hollow por haberles hecho esperar por tanto tiempo x.x incluso ya hasta me da pena no poder actualizar, y bueno en verdad no tengo excusa por que sí he tenido mi buen par de días libres para hacerlo. **

**La cuestión es que el lunes iba a empezar exámenes, y, por asuntos del destino, mi escuela la cerraron porque uno de los niños estaba enfermo con influenza x.x sooo, se formó el caos, cerraron todo y nos otorgaron una semana entera de vacaciones para poder limpiar la escuela, a partir de entonces me he visto en arresto domiciliario con una infinidad de tiempo para poder escribir locuras, irónicamente escribí como mil borradores de este cap, en sí cuando escribí los nombres de cada capitulo para esta historia (así es como me guió para escribir y seguir una secuencia XD neeh! Soy rara) originalmente se llamaba instigaciones y trataba de algo muy diferente, el caso es que, con el paso de los días cambie mil veces de idea, y bueno terminó en esta cosa que tiene el final original del primer capitulo que tenía planeado y es relatado principalmente desde el punto de vista de Ichigo XD, como plus tiene mucho wannabe drama y accion (neehh intento fallido) si siguen el orden es mas o menos así: un vistazo de lo que pasará al final del cap, un flashback de cómo Ichigo descubrió que Reiko era mujer, y como al final ella le confiesa que es Rukia =9 **

**Espero sinceramente que les guste y que me den su opinión, a btw el proximo cap ya esta en proceso y esta vez si pretendo actualizar temprano XD les dije q tengo tiempo libre =) **

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus ideas y su apoyo, sus reviews hacen que me despabile y me ponga a escribir, créanme las jaladas de oreja sirven XD **

**Gracias a: **

ichiruki-zr, Uchiha Katze, Ruichi-chan, Basi, Yuna Lockheart, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, AdeTaka-KinoTary, HOTARU_SATURN_BLACK, Candy-san, Lulaa, Anita509, taia himura, Naoko tendo, story love, Shirayuki-Hidemyheart, Nelira, Koraru-san, stiff, OpheliaBlair, miyuki kurosaki, argin, Victoria Gloss, y leremychan.

**Viendo terminada la labor XD me ire a comer galletitas y ver la bamba (amo esa peli) =9 **

**Kisses de Mayuri sin maquillaje (Hay que admitirlo uno le quita el maquillaje de freak y tenemos a un papi =9, ok deliro) **

**Lady Jeagerjaques **


	8. Cap VII Fabulosa Verdad

Hay cosas que se realizan basándose en instinto; la mayoría de las veces, estas acciones no tienen ni un ápice de sentido o de concordancia con lo debido. Pero ¿quién era él para determinar que era correcto o incorrecto? En esos momentos él no tenía noción de que era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que si no tomaba acciones de inmediato algo muy grave podía resultar de todo aquello.

Al fin y al cabo él no era un hombre de razonamientos, era un hombre de acciones…

Sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, alzó a la delicada figura que tenía frente a él y la escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- pensó, su mano derecha se colocó en la boca de su captiva, con el fin de evitar que los ruidos que ésta profiriera fueran escuchados. Definitivamente su cuerpo y su mente eran apéndices sin conexión alguna.

-No hagas ruido- trató de calmar a la muchacha que se retorcía en sus brazos, al parecer desesperada por liberarse de él.

Inmediatamente dos hombres aparecieron en la escena, al parecer el capitán Urahara y su colega Mayuri Kurotsuchi habían usado su velocidad sobrenatural para llegar antes que cualquiera, unos segundos más tarde se les unía Kaien Shiba.

El primero en apersonarse a registrar el cuerpo semi-inerte del peli naranja fue el subcapitán Mayuri, para temor de él y de la muchacha que yacía aprisionada en sus brazos.

-Todavía respira- fue la primera declaración que hizo el hombre de cabellos azulados –pero dudo que lo siga haciendo, cabe la posibilidad de que entre shock, la herida está muy cerca de su corazón y sin duda una de sus costilla perforó su pulmón izquierdo- una uña alargada del mismo color azul se hallaba recorriendo el borde de la herida del muchacho.

-Sugiero que lo demos por muerto y usemos su cuerpo para fines más prácticos,- al parecer el hombre no notó la mirada de repudio que le proporcionó Kaien, ya que prosiguió expresando sus mortales ideas -claro, no sin antes realizarle la debida autopsia para determinar la causa exacta de su muerte.-

Ante ese comentario la joven de cabellos negros que yacía presionada contra su pecho emitió un chillido. Él ejerció un poco más de presión intentando callarla.

-Tranquila, ellos no dejarán que le haga algo…- él mismo no confiaba en la veracidad de lo que decía.

-Vamos Mayuri,- en toda la conversación el capitán Urahara no había perdido la calma, ni siquiera parecía asombrado por los comentarios frívolos de su colega –el chico ni siquiera ha muerto y ya estas planeando como disecarlo.-

-Lo llevaremos de vuelta al colegio para que los del escuadrón cuatro estabilicen su condición de inmediato- el rubio se inclinó para alzar el cuerpo del muchacho. Ante esto Mayuri no tuvo otra opción que acatar las órdenes de su capitán, la sonrisa maníaca que había adornado sus facciones había desaparecido por completo.

-Te prometo que apenas lo estabilicen tú serás el encargado de llevar a cabo el examen de su condición, quizás así tendremos una idea de que fue lo sucedido esta noche- de una manera extraña y retorcida, Urahara parecía un padre negándole algo a su caprichoso y sínico hijo. Nuevamente una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Mayuri.

-Debemos apurarnos- dijo el profesor Kaien exasperado por la actitud tan tranquila de sus superiores.

Sin más, los tres hombres desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Mientras tanto, detrás de los arbustos, la muchacha seguía intentando escapar de su captor. Lentamente él fue soltándola.

Todavía no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que la chica que tenía frente a él podría darle las respuestas a los extraños acontecimientos de aquella noche.

Unos orbes violetas lo miraban con sorpresa…

**Hana Kimi**

Capítulo VII

**Fabulosa Verdad**

-¡Renji!- exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

De todas las personas que pensó encontrar aquella noche, él era la última en la que hubiera pensado. El pelirrojo la miraba con la misma expresión de confusión, incapaz aclarar lo que sucedía.

-¿Tu eres…?- dijo vacilante, examinándola detenidamente. El muchacho no creía, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Reiko?- se aventuró a decir extendiendo su mano para tocarla, creyendo que lo que veía era alguna especie de jugarreta visual.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó ella dejando caer el tono de su voz, al parecer tan confundida como él -¿Por qué me alejaste de él? ¡¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?!-

Eso era lo mismo que el muchacho se preguntaba –instinto- fue su única respuesta.

-Si te hubiera dejado ahí ellos te hubiera llevado y hubieran visto…- su mirada marrón se posó en ella.

Por primera vez la joven se percató del estado en el que se encontraba, su espalda se hallaba completamente descubierta, atravesada de extremo a extremo por tres marcas profundas, su uniforme estaba vuelto añicos, a duras penas aquel trozo amorfo de tela lograba cubrir su modesta figura.

-No sé por qué, pero esto no me sorprende demasiado- el pelirrojo se despojó de la parte de arriba de su uniforme y se la dio a ella para que se cubriera.

Con algo de desconfianza ante la actitud del muchacho, Rukia aceptó la prenda que este le ofrecía. Para acabar con la serie de atenciones extrañas que estaba desplegando, Renji se arrodillo de espaldas a ella.

-Vamos, sube- le indicó.

-¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?- preguntó Rukia negándose a aceptar ayuda de alguien que hasta el momento no había hecho algo más que mirarla con recelo y extrañeza, y que ahora, por alguna razón que escapaba de su conocimiento, se comportaba bien con ella.

Sin previo aviso el muchacho la colocó en su espalda, ella no tuvo otra opción que aferrar sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo y aferrar sus piernas al torso de él.

-Digamos que quiero que tengas la decencia de contarme quien eres y de dónde vienes- el muchacho se puso en movimiento –créeme sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo que en verdad eres- la pelinegra se quedó boquiabierta.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

-¡Podrías tener algo más de cuidado, mi espalda me duele demasiado!- exclamó la chica Kuchiki, al parecer ultrajada por la torpeza con la que su secuestrador la estaba manejando.

Aunque no se podía decir que en verdad Renji fuera aquello ¿o sí? El pelirrojo la había obedecido en todo, hasta la había llevado a su propia habitación para brindarle refugio.

El muchacho la colocó con delicadeza en una cama. Ella sólo emitió un leve quejido cuando por error la mano de él hizo presión sobre su lacerada espalda.

-Trata de aguantar no es para tanto, sólo fue un roce- dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Rukia.

-Definitivamente no sabes tratar a una mujer- fue el comentario que se escapó de la pelinegra.

Ante eso Renji sólo sonrió con algo que no era otra cosa que autocomplacencia –Lo dice alguien que ha fingido ser un hombre por los últimos meses, ya a estas alturas deberías saber que los hombres no llorar por tonterías.-

La princesa de los Kuchiki no tenía qué responder, simplemente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al troglodita que la estaba cuidando.

Cuanto odiaba a Renji, lo odiaba con toda su alma porque lo sabía, sabía que era una mujer, sabía el secreto que con tanto esmero había tratado de ocultar, y más lo detestaba porque probaba que en verdad ella no era tan buena actriz después de todo, si hasta un idiota como él era capaz de adivinar la verdadera naturaleza de su condición.

-No puedo creer que en verdad sepas que soy mujer,- la desesperación y la ira brotaban de los pálidos labios de la impotente muchacha –a estas alturas ya todos deben de saber que soy una mujer, si en verdad según tú mi actuación es tan mediocre como para que un tonto lo realice…-

El pelirrojo iba a responder con un comentario mordaz, en contraataque al insulto que ella le había proferido, pero al verla temblar simplemente no pudo.

Para ser una mujer, muy pocas veces había visto a Rukia llorar, normalmente ella era fuerte y prepotente, quizás algo déspota respecto a él, Ichigo e Ikkaku, pero en esos momentos, todo el poderío que poseía la muchacha se esfumaba en forma de lágrimas de miedo y rabia.

-En verdad el único que lo sabe soy yo- dijo acercándose a ella para intentar apaciguar su llanto. El pelirrojo miró a todos lados en busca de algo para animarla, pero en su ignorancia, lo único que supuso que podría calmarla era un poco de ¿apoyo físico y moral?

Renji se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios casi rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

-Confía en mí, nadie sabe tu secreto- Rukia volvió a temblar, pero esta vez sus espasmos no tenían nada que ver con la rabia o la cólera, más bien tenían que ver con una extraña sensación de incomoda pena que la embargaba.

Era la primera vez que tenía a Renji tan cerca, sin poder evitarlo su corazón reacción latiendo ferozmente cando el pelirrojo acercó su mano al rostro de ella, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo este idiota?- se preguntó sintiéndose abrumada por la peligrosa cercanía del chico.

Al parecer ni él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo, ya que automáticamente soltó el rostro de ella, como si hubiera tocado algo hirviendo con sus manos.

-En verdad todos piensan que eres un homosexual sin remedio y que estas perdidamente enamorado de Ichigo- dijo torpemente, intentado desviar la atención de ella de la incómoda posición en la que se habían encontrado.

-¿Cómo sabías entonces que era una mujer?- la pelinegra se había movido en la cama, ahora mirando directamente a donde se encontraba el avergonzado Renji.

Nuevamente el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír, al parecer saboreando el hecho de que había descubierto un secreto, basándose únicamente en su ingenio.

-Verás,- comenzó a explicar sonando como si lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo muy muy emocionante –la primera vez que te vi supuse que había algo raro en ti, sinceramente por lo liviana que eras y por la manera en la que te expresabas pensé que eras una mujer; pero bueno uno nunca puede guiarse por esas cosas, ya ves Yumichika es un raro pero no por eso es una mujer disfrazada- en verdad no estaba tan seguro de la hombría de Yumichika, pero bueno a él aunque sea sí lo había visto desnudo en la duchas, era imposible que fuera una mujer.

Ahuyentando la imagen de Yumichika paseándose desnudo por todos lados, el muchacho prosiguió –luego dijiste algo de que eras del distrito 78 de Rukongai, sé que en verdad es poco probable que uno conozca a todas las personas que viven en un distrito, pero, ¡por amor a Kami!, jamás alguien de tu contextura y tu apariencia podría venir de un lugar como aquel.-

Rukia simplemente le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza ante el comentario, -yo vengo de ese distrito- explicó el chico.

-Eso lo dice todo- respondió la muchacha.

Detectando el sarcasmo en el comentario, Renji respondió –alguien tan débil como tú jamás hubiera salido de ahí.-

-No me interesa que critiques mi contextura física- dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia, simplemente la conversación se estaba desviando de lo que en verdad le interesaba. -¿Podrías decirme cuando te diste cuenta de que era una mujer?-

Renji parecía estar recordando algo –creo que fue después de lo que pasó con Ishida- respondió luego de un momento.

-Era demasiado, simplemente sabía que había algo raro en todo ese cuento de que eras un chicho de Rukongai, y bueno un día en el cuarto de Ichigo…- el pelirrojo cortó su relato para irse a buscar algo.

Al parecer estaba buscando algo en los cajones de su escritorio, luego de un rato el muchacho regreso con un sobre de color amarillento, estaba arrugado.

-En verdad cuando leí esto lo supe de inmediato- el muchacho le extendió el papel para que ella lo leyera.

La expresión de la joven Kuchiki se transformó en una mueca que mezclaba terror y furia. A medida que iba leyendo, el pánico se agravaba en sus facciones.

Cuando termino de leer la carta posó sus ojos en la figura de Renji.

-No entendí mucho lo que decía, pero eso fue lo que me sirvió para asegurarme de que tu definitivamente no eras quien decías ser- dijo el muchacho.

La chica, no dejaba de mirarlo, y en lo que fue un impulso causado por la ira y la confusión, logró sacar fuerzas para levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Renji.

-¡¿Quién rayos te dio derecho a tomar mis cosas?!- fue lo único que logró decir la chica mientras alzaba airada los puños contra el rostro del pelirrojo. -¡Donde están las otras cartas!- exclamaba la chica tratando de golpearlo.

Por suerte para Renji su rostro estaba fuera del alcance de la pequeña bestia.

-Abarai Renji, eres el ser más despreciable que puede existir sobre la faz de… con razón eres un bastardo ruin de Rukongai, ladrón asqueroso- el muchacho aferró sus manos a los hombros de ella, casi lastimándolos.

Rukia se calló por completo, la mirada amenazante que le dedicó Renji bastó para congelar su rabia. Por su parte el vándalo de Rukongai no despegaba los ojos de aquella chica cuyo nombre era lo único que sabía.

–Rukia…- sin poder evitarlo, se sintió extraña al escuchar que alguien la llamara por su verdadero nombre -¿Acaso es tan difícil confiar en mí? ¿Solo dime quién eres?-

-No confío en ladrones- respondió la chica desafiándolo.

-Deberías, porque soy la única persona que conoce tu secreto- murmuró el muchacho, algo en su tono hizo que la piel de la muchacha se erizara. -Si acaso piensas que robé tus cartas, todas están guardadas en el cajón de la mesa de tu cama…- Renji hizo una pausa.

-Las guarde para que Ichigo no las leyera.-

Eso sí que era una novedad.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, al parecer avergonzada por la reacción que había tenido en contra de él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rukia, su voz llena de confusión.

Eso ni el mismo lo sabía, y definitivamente lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Desde el momento en que Rukia había llegado a su vida, actuaba para luego no entender que lo motivaba para hacer lo que hacía. No sabía porque no le había contado a nadie que ella era una mujer, no entendía porque cuidaba tanto su secreto, ni siquiera entendía por qué se inmiscuía tanto en algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Inesperadamente, la respuesta a tantos porqués la halló en la profundidad de aquellos ojos violetas.

Ellos dos tenían algo en común, los dos habían entrado en esa academia para huir; él estaba huyendo de una vida llena de penurias y miseria en Rukongai, y ella estaba huyendo, Renji no sabía muy bien de qué, pero sabía que era tanta su desesperación por huir del lugar de donde había venido que simplemente no le importaba tener que fingir ser alguien que no era con tal de que esto asegurara que jamás tendría que regresar.

Luego de considerar aquello, su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar de manera impredecible. Cuando el pelirrojo volvió a tener razón de sus acciones, se encontraba aferrado a la muchacha.

-Renji- murmuró la chica, en parte conmovida y extrañada por la actitud de su nuevo compañero.

-Ven- dijo separándose de ella –te llevare a tu cuarto.-

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

-Déjame ver si entendí bien,- Renji se encontraba sentado en la ahora desocupada cama de Ichigo – ¿no habías salido en dieciséis años?- preguntó al parecer incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

Rukia había pasado la última media hora contándole a Renji sobre su vida, obviamente omitiendo cierta información que consideraba que no era conveniente que estuviera bajo el manejo de su nuevo cómplice.

-¿Y la única razón por la que decidiste venir aquí fue por Ichigo?- otra cosa más que el pelirrojo no podía entender.

-No sólo fue por Ichigo- mintió Rukia, por suerte se encontraba en el armario cambiándose y el muchacho no pudo notar como su rostro se tornaba carmesí.

-De verdad no quieres que te acompañe, en verdad el colegio de las mujeres está un poco lejos- sugirió Renji.

-No,- dijo ella rápidamente –tengo que ir sola, además dudo mucho que demore allá. Estaré de regreso para el día de la competencia con la gente de Ishida.-

-Creo que igual no habrá competencia, y si la hay creo que será bastante interesante ya que es poco probable que Ichigo pueda participar- el pelirrojo no sonaba tan disgustado ante aquello.

Rukia salió del armario llevando un uniforme parecido al que siempre usaba, lo único que en vez de tener unos pantalones, llevaba puesto un faldón de color rojo.

-No se nota la diferencia, no puedo creer que por un momento de verdad te pensé un hombre- Renji se acercó nuevamente a ella para examinarla de cerca. A pesar de que a esas alturas ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada al hábito que tenía el muchacho de invadir su espacio personal, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y algo ofendida ante aquello.

-Sabes que es una falta muy grave que te acerques de esa manera a cualquier persona, se llama respetar el espacio…- el pelirrojo sólo la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¿Acaso eres una princesa o algo así?- preguntó el muchacho mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ya te dije, viví mucho tiempo en una casa, mi hermano no me quería dejar salir porque era muy sobreprotector y yo sólo…- nuevamente se vio interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Ya sé- ante toda predicción de Rukia, Renji había tenido una idea –eres una noble como Ichigo.-

-Sí, algo así- dijo la muchacha vagamente, evitando profundizar mucho en el tema.

-¿Te gusta Ichigo?- soltó el chico sin el más mínimo recato, al parecer disfrutando al máximo el sufrimiento que ejercía en ella su extraño interrogatorio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió la muchacha de manera tajante –Abarai Renji, ya he confiado demasiado en ti, ahora osas arruinar el poco apreció que te tengo haciendo preguntas de esa índole- dijo tratando de sonar lo más pomposa y autoritaria.

Una carcajada rasgo el silencio de la habitación.

-Rukia no sé cuál es tu apellido y por el momento no me interesa, no me importa todos aquellos modales que te han enseñado a lo largo de tu vida, pero aquí en el mundo real las cosas son muy diferentes- repitió Renji parodiando el tono que ella había usado.

-Dime Rukia- la pelinegra juró en ese instante que a la próxima vez que el chico violara su espacio lo mandaría a volar al infierno.

-Si no te gusta Ichigo- ¿acaso podía haber una pregunta más insoportable? Para mala suerte de ella, sí.

-¿Te gustó yo?- preguntó el muchacho acercándose un poco más, aunque tuvo que agacharse unos cuantos centímetros para que sus rostros quedaran cara a cara.

La pelinegra no lo pudo aguantar más, esta vez la que se estaba muriendo de la risa era ella.

-¿Tu?- dijo sin poder creer lo que el pelirrojo acababa de insinuar.

-Estás loco- fue lo que dijo la muchacha antes de separarse de él definitivamente.

-¡Hey!- le llamó Renji fingiéndose ofendido –Aunque no lo creas, yo soy todo un semental en Rukongai- dijo provocando nuevamente que Rukia riera.

-Eso no lo dudo- dijo ella al parecer bastante divertida con la ocurrencia, Renji iba a responder de nuevo pero se vio interrumpido por la muchacha.

Rukia sonreía de manera extraña, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para poder expresarse, luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, dijo:

–Gracias- la sinceridad visible en todo su rostro.

En aquel lugar ella había conocido mucha gente, pero nunca se imaginó que el pelirrojo maleante con mirada asesina que siempre la perseguía para abusar de ella, iba a terminar convirtiéndose en su aliado.

La shinigami, conmovida por lo acontecido aquella noche y la ayudada brindada por Renji, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto delicado de agradecimiento.

-Quiero pedirte algo-dijo ella.

-Con tal de que no sea nada que arruine mi reputación y no dañe mi integridad…-

-Pido que tomes en serio lo siguiente que te voy a decir,- Renji se quedó callado, esperando las indicaciones –quiero que por favor cubras mi ausencia por estos días que estaré afuera.-

Renji asintió –no hay problema, tendré que inventar un par de excusas, pero con tal de que Kaien no se ponga muy insistente en querer saber de tu paradero, todo estará bien.-

-Quiero que le digas a Ichigo donde estoy- el pelirrojo mostró sorpresa ante esa última petición.

-¡Ichigo sabe!- exclamó.

-No estoy segura- respondió la muchacha evitando mirarlo a los ojos –lo más probable es que sí, en todo caso dile que hablaré con él cuando regrese.-

Otro silencio incómodo se sumó a la lista de esa noche. Renji parecía inquieto otra vez, había algo que la pelinegra no le había contado.

Sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad preguntó -¿qué pasó en el bosque?-

Rukia se veía perturbada. Recordar lo sucedido aquella noche no era algo fácil para ella, era como si de repente todas sus fuerzas se esfumaran y fueran sustituidas por una desesperación profunda y cansina.

-Ichigo salvó mi vida- el pesar llenando su respuesta –y yo lo dejé solo.-

La joven sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Tienes que salir de aquí- fue lo único que dijo Renji, pero fue suficiente como para que las imágenes de lo que había sucedido aquella noche dejaran de torturarla.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Renji había dicho que la estaba guiando a la salida más cercana del colegio, una que según él, la iba a dejar directo a un camino que llegaba a la academia donde se encontraba Hinamori. Sin embargo, algo le decía que ese no era el lugar a donde estaban caminando.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron a un pasillo que desembocaba en una sala que estaba parcialmente alumbrada.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó la muchacha, determinando que el secretismo que rodeaba la situación no era de su agrado.

-Antes de irte es mejor que veas esto- fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del impredecible pelirrojo.

Sin hacer ruido entraron a una amplia sala separada en espacios por cortinas blancas. Rukia cayó en cuenta de que estaban en una enfermería.

Los dos shinigamis caminaron sigilosamente por la estancia de aquel sombrío lugar, hasta que distinguieron en una esquina unas sombras. Vagamente iluminado, podían distinguir que uno de los cubículos estaba ocupado por dos personas.

-Déjame ir primero- sugirió el muchacho, recibiendo una señal de Rukia en aprobación.

Renji entró detrás de la cortina y al cabo de un rato, hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que era seguro entrar.

Lo que encontró ahí, más allá que reconfortarla, fue un duro y frío golpe que imperaba su regreso de inmediato a la realidad.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño se encontraba sentada junto a una cama, dormía con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Ichigo, que al igual que ella, dormía tranquilamente.

Por su parte, Rukia hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol. Colocó sobre sus facciones una máscara, cubriendo de manera eficaz todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que amenazaban con hacer sucumbir su sanidad.

-Me alegro de que esté bien- murmuró, quizás sonando un poco más fría de lo que debía.

Salió del cubículo de manera elegante, siendo la acción que consideró más prudente de acuerdo con la situación.

Renji sólo la vio irse, al parecer completamente ignorante al cambio repentino en la actitud de la muchacha.

-Renji kun- unos ojos somnolientos le devolvían la mirada, estaban hinchados por el llanto.

-Orihime ¿cómo esta Ichigo?- preguntó.

-Está fuera de peligro por el momento- respondió la chica, una sonrisa débil dibujándose en sus labios –pero estuvo tan cerca…-

Un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, el muchacho se acercó a la cama para examinar un poco más de cerca el aspecto de su amigo.

-Rukia- lo escuchó murmurar entre sueños, Orihime sólo lo miró.

-Debe estar soñando con comida- dijo Renji simplemente. La muchacha le hizo caso porque no volvió a preguntar nada.

El pelirrojo sólo suspiro, definitivamente se había metido en un lío muy grande. Por el momento lo único que quería era que Rukia llegara a salvo y rápido hasta la academia.

**Continuará**

**Primero que todo gracias a: **

**Abarai Ebril-,Haoyanna, JANY-UCHIHA, angerukia, AnnieUzumaki, itziarxknup, sadame jigoku, Eva Vidal, Dawn-HideMyHeart, Uchiha Katze, Kendrix Princess, Anna Haruno, STIFFscc, Victoria Gloss, Yuna Lockheart, Tsukishirohime-chan, Argin Heart, meikyo, grexchappy, Ariadnai, layla14, , MyStErY MaYu-ChAn, Maka009-chan, aLeKuchiki-zr, Naoko tendo, leremychan, Anilorac, Ruichi-chan, miyuki kurosaki, Hakufu neko chan, kuchiki goddess, byakushi, chappyxrukia, Lulaa, XxXx, yui makino, HOTARU_SATURN_BLACK, Koraru-san, RukiaxUchiha. **

**Todos tienen derecho de matarme ****primero que todo me disculpo por haberme demorado milenios en actualizar, quizás me estoy excusando pero la verdad es que el año pasado, no sé cómo, pero logré sobrevivir sin pc!! Porque a la mía literalmente le explote el monitor y le queme el cpu XD sí, sé que soy un desastre. **

**El punto es que conseguí una laptop y ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Y bueno retomé Hana Kimi, en verdad quiero aprovechar para agradecerles sus reviews y sus palabras que (sé que soy lo Orihime) me conmovieron mucho y me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo, cuando ya sentía que esto no era lo mío XD **

**Vuelvo a disculparme y solo espero que comenten y me den su opinión del capitulo **

**Ps: No, no estoy enamorada de Renji ahora, y sé que potencialmente no les gustara el capítulo porque la participación de Ichigo es nula, pero XD hey el plot tiene que seguir de alguna manera XD y en este capítulo simplemente no habrá amor ichiruki, pero en los que vienes habrá más **

**Besos de Siwon (han escuchado alguna vez música coreana?) **

**Lady Jeagerjaques**


End file.
